Amores Condenados
by Yayoi-01
Summary: Historia de Kag&Inu, es una historia de amor entre un vampiro y su cazadora.
1. Chapter 1

Amores condenados

Capitulo 1

De vuelta a la vida

Solamente llegando a nuestro lugar destino podemos sentir que la ida se ha convertido en regreso, tal vez viendo un rostro conocido sentimos que hemos llegado o simplemente que nunca nos fuimos. En aquella escuela 3 jóvenes iban saliendo del salón Nº15. La mas hermosa era la joven del centro, de tez blanca con ojos y cabellos color chocolate, a su lado iba una joven de cabellos castaños muy diferente a ella con jeans ajustados y una camiseta al contrario de ella que llevaba una falda color lila con una tierna camisa blanca. El joven que las acompañaba era alto y fornido, tenía el cabello largo hasta los hombros y de color café, llevando su bolso a mano derecha.

-Miroku, es mejor que nos vayamos y entrenemos antes de que anochezca.- dijo la joven de Jeans.-

-Busquemos a Kouga, el también ya debió haber salido.- Deteniéndose.- Kagome por favor no nos sigas como acostumbras.

-Sabes que también seré cazadora… ¿Por qué no puedo ir ya con ustedes?.- pregunto Kagome algo molesta.-

-Porque aun no te han otorgado tu fragmento de la perla, así que debes quedarte por favor.- Dijo Miroku comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria.-

-Por favor Sango sabes que les soy útil.-Interrumpió la joven casi en suplicas.-

-Lo siento pero no quiero a un cazador muerto antes de que se le haya asignado su fragmento, mejor vete antes de que comience a oscurecer…-Sango le dio un beso en la mejilla y fue tras Miroku.-

Kagome se quedo parada en la mitad del pasillo mirando como sus compañeros se iban, los vampiros comenzaban a aparecer apenas el sol se escondía, incluso algunos eran mas arriesgados y caminaban por las sombras que se iban formando cada vez que iba cayendo el sol. Con su mochila en la espalda Kagome monto su bicicleta y siguio el acostumbrado atajo del parque. Este parque era hermoso la laguna en el centro poseía un puente desde donde se tenia la vista completa de todo el lugar. Mirando a la laguna Kagome pudo ver como un hombre luchaba en el agua cayendo exhausto y hundiéndose antes de alcanzar la orilla, ella inmediatamente bajo hasta donde se encontraba, lanzándose sin pensarlo a ayudarlo, una vez que pudo alcanzarlo salieron cayendo los dos al suelo empapados. Kagome al darle la vuelta se dio cuenta que era joven, de tez blanca y cabellos color plata, su vestimenta era algo extraña como si hubiera salido de alguna obra de teatro de Shakespeare, al abrir los ojos vio un hermoso resplandor dorado que se acabo cuando estos se volvieron a cerrar.

-Joven despierte.- Dijo Kagome mientras golpeaba levemente las mejillas del muchacho.-

Kagome vio que los últimos rayos del sol estaban por desaparecer, debía salir de allí y cuanto antes mejor. Ya algo desesperada le dio una cachetada al joven quien reacciono bruscamente.

-¿Qué ocurre?...

-Debemos irnos los rayos que nos están tocando el rostro no duraran por mucho tiempo.- Dijo ella colocándose en pie.-

Luego de hacer una pausa a la adrenalina, Kagome noto las delicadas facciones del hombre, era de piel blanca como perla y al mismo tiempo suave como terciopelo, sus ojos eran hermosos parecía que una miel hubiera quedado atrapada en sus iris, mientras el agua escurría por sus largos cabellos color plata; saliendo de su hipnosis ella logro parar su bicicleta y montarse sobre ella, al voltear noto que esta vez era el joven el paralizado al mirarla, estaba sentado en el suelo. Algo inquieta y nerviosa ella miraba a su alrededor mientras veía como el sol se ocultaba.

-¿Qué ocurre? Ya váyase, o ellos llegaran.- Dijo mientras veía como el joven se levantaba.-

El se acerco hasta ella pasando su mano por el cuello de la joven, ella sintió como él la olía y pasaba su nariz por sus mejillas, ella quedo inmóvil y sin habla como si el al tocarla había lanzado un hechizo que le obligaba a quedarse petrificada; luego de un rato el susurro a su oído muy despacio.

-Tienes su misma esencia, pero no eres ella…

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Kagome mientras sentía que en cualquier momento el podría besarla y no le molestaría.-

-Vete…puedo escuchar que ya vienen.- Dijo el joven mirando el sol.

Ella no volvió a preguntar, sin decir nada se fue pedaleando. El joven pudo ver como el sol se oculto en aquellas montañas, haciendo una fuerte inhalación comenzó a caminar bajo la noche que ya caía. En el centro de la ciudad una tétrica música de circo sonaba en aquella casa algo abandonada, la puerta entre abierta mostraba a un hombre sentado en un sillón, estaba acompañado de muchas personas pero él estaba hundido en sus solitarios pensamientos. Un hombre se poso al frente de el algo agitado.

-Señor esperamos su orden para salir.

Levantándose de su silla camino diez pasos pasando al hombre que le había hablado, la gracia de sus pasos era impresionante sus pies se levantaban del piso casi al ras para seguir andando. La sala hubiera quedado en silencio de no haber sido por aquella música.

-Señores, hoy quiero que me traigan a un cazador… vivo.- Dijo en voz alta.- No permitiré que sigan matándonos como perros, esta vez ellos serán nuestros perros.

Todos gritaron un unísono y excitado "Si", cuando de pronto las puertas se abrieron de un fuerte golpe, al instante todos los presentes voltearon, aquel joven de cabellos color plata había llegado hasta la tétrica casa.

-Siempre dándoles animo, ¿verdad Naraku?...

-¿Tu? No puede ser… ¡Yo te destruí! ¡Te mate aquella noche!.- su voz se envolvió con rabia y rencor-.

Los ojos de Naraku se habían vuelto rojos al igual que los de todos en la sala, el joven hizo una mueca disfrazada de sonrisa, mientras Naraku mostró sus colmillos afilados.

-¿No me darás la bienvenida hermano?.- dijo el joven en un tono burlesco.- cierto ya no quieres ser mi hermano… ¿Dónde está mi Tessaiga?...

-No lo sé pero… te llamare a la persona que la guardo, tráela.- Dijo Naraku al hombre tras el.-

Naraku era el vampiro dominante de aquella sala, pero a pesar de esto ninguno de los demás vampiros llego a pensar atacar al intruso que estaba parado en la puerta. Por una de las puertas laterales apareció una joven de cabellos lacios y largos, quien se quedo totalmente atónita al ver el rostro de aquel joven.

-¿Kikyo?.- Dijo el joven tenuemente.-

-Así es, te presento a mi mejor y más astuta de mis cazadores de humanos, seguro que aunque han pasado más de 300 años debes acordarte de Kikyo.- Dijo Naraku muy sonriente, la rabia se había convertido en un tono de satisfacción.-

-No estás muerto… estas aquí.- Kikyo se acerco incrédula hasta el joven.-

-La pregunta es ¿cómo es que esta aquí?- dijo Naraku viendo aquel reencuentro.-

-_Te convirtió…_ -pensó el joven-¡Maldito la convertiste en un monstruo!.- le reprocho el joven al hombre que lo veía con desprecio.-

-No podía dejar perder a tan hermosa Joya.- Naraku sonrió.- además no sabes lo buena que es para traer comida a casa.

-_Dime por favor que no trabajas para el.-_ casi suplico el muchacho en su mente.-

Ella solamente bajo la mirada, mientras una lagrima broto por su mejilla. El joven la abrazo por un instante y oliendo sus cabellos la alejo rápidamente.

-Hueles a muerte, ya no eres la de antes.- dijo el joven dando un paso hacia atrás.-

-Obviamente no es la misma, fue mejorada… Dime ¿Qué hiciste con el fragmento de la perla? ¿Cómo saliste de tu tumba?.- Dijo Naraku caminando hacia el.-

-Al parecer no tapaste bien el ataúd Naraku… Devuélveme mi Tessaiga…

-Yo te la traeré.- Dijo Kikyo dándose vuelta.-

Naraku se coloco frente a ella, negando con la cabeza y levantando la mano con la palma abierta miro al joven quien se mantenía inmóvil.

-Te haré un favor y te mandare con tu papi…- Dicho esto Naraku cerró su puño.-

Todos en la sala mostraron sus dientes, eran vampiros y la orden era clara, atrapar a la presa. Pero el joven no se intimido ante aquellos rugidos, cuando Kikyo vio sus ojos estos tenían aquel mismo color oro brillante de antes, ninguno se atrevió a atacarlo, el solamente dio una última mirada a Kikyo y se marcho diciendo: "Volveré por mi Tessaiga". En un cuarto de color verde la joven de cabellos azabaches hacia sus deberes para el día venidero, hasta que sintió un ruido en su ventana, al asomarse vio al joven de cabellos plateados trepado en su ventana.

-¿Puedo pasar?- le pregunto torpemente.-

-Claro, no puedo dejar que te vayas a esta hora.- Kagome se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No tengo a donde ir… ¿puedo quedarme?.- Pregunto el joven mientras entraba a la habitación.-

-No te conozco, siquiera se tu nombre.-Kagome cerraba la ventana mientras veía a los lados de la calle.- ¿Cómo es que te subiste hasta el 6to piso?

-Mi nombre es Inuyasha… y digamos que soy un buen gimnasta.- acercándose hasta ella.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?.- le pregunto mientras olía sus cabellos.- debes ser de su descendencia.

-Me llamo Kagome, ¿podrías no acercarte tanto?.- algo sonrojada.-

-Podría, pero… prefiero tenerte cerca…

Inuyasha la miro intensamente, como si fuera su más grande tesoro; Kagome aun no entendía como había permitido que un extraño entrara a su alcoba pero cada vez que veía esos ojos, le parecía que lo conocía hace ya una vida, además que el éxtasis de verlo crecía cada vez mas como si Inuyasha pudiera controlarla a su antojo.


	2. ¿Desde cuando no miras las estrellas?

Amores condenados

Capitulo 2

¿Desde cuándo no miras las estrellas?

Dicen que debes dejar al ser amado irse si no corresponde a tus sentimientos, pero ¿Qué haces? Si es tu ser amado es el que decide irse llevándose tus sentimientos. Esa noche Kagome buscaba en el closet unas cajas apiladas en el fondo, de estas, saco unos pantalones y unas franelas muy bien guardadas.

-Ten, puedes cambiarte.- dijo la joven mirando las ropas en sus manos.-

-¿Qué tienen de malo las mías?.- la interrumpió Inuyasha observándose un poco.-

-Me parece que el carnaval dónde estabas, ya se acabo y mañana cuando te vayas no podrás irte así.- la joven sonrió tras estas palabras.-

-¿No importa si las uso?- pregunto el joven.-

-La persona ya no las necesita, ve y cámbiate preparare la cena.-Dicho esto se dirigió a la cocina.-

Mientras agregaba un par de huevos en el sartén, Kagome no sabía ¿Cómo era que un extraño se quedaría en su casa?, pero tampoco podía echarlo a la calle ya caída la noche; a veces podías escuchar desde tu cuarto algunos gritos en las calles, los Vampiros salían a alimentarse, normalmente mataban a los humanos que aun vivían en casas, era más fácil entrar a una casa que a un departamento. Kagome solamente escuchaba el ruido de los huevos sobre el aceite la noche estaba muy callada más de lo normal; mientras seguía en sus pensamientos fue interrumpida por el joven que entraba a la cocina.

-Me queda un poco grande, pero no me quejo, este color naranja es muy vivo, antes para un caballero los colores de las ropas solo eran negro, blanco, marrón o gris.-Dijo Inuyasha mientras veía su camisa.-

-Bueno Shakespeare, me alegro que te guste, espero tengas hambre.-Kagome colocaba los huevos en la mesa.

-Yo paso, gracias señorita.- Inuyasha se sentaba a la mesa.-

-¿No tienes hambre?, o comiste después de que saliste del parque?- Pregunto Kagome mientras se servía un vaso de jugo.-

-Digamos que perdí el apetito, sin embargo la acompañare a la mesa.- Dijo Inuyasha mirado fijamente a Kagome.-

La joven comenzó a comer y noto que Inuyasha miraba cada movimiento que ella hacía en la mesa, no sabía si salir corriendo a llamar a la policía o averiguar un poco más sobre aquel joven tan extraño. Al terminar se levanto y terminando de recoger la mesa, se escucho la voz del joven que no había emitido sonido alguno mientras ella comía, sin embargo no había sido un silencio incomodo, al contrario era el toque que daba calidez a la noche, la simple certeza de saberse acompañada.

-¿Desea salir a respirar aire fresco?.

-¿has perdido el juicio?, la noche cayo hace ya 2 horas, no se puede salir ¿recuerdas?.- Kagome se secaba las manos con un paño.-

-En esta época los vampiros dominan las noches ¿no es así?.- Inuyasha bajo la mirada mientras decía esto.-

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo subiste hasta mi ventana? ¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿Qué quieres de mi?.- Dijo Kagome mientras retrocedía muy despacio.-

-No tienes por qué tenerme miedo.-Inuyasha veía a la joven que parecía inquieta.- pasare la noche en la azotea para no incomodarle.

El se levanto dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, al desaparecer del umbral la joven dejo el paño sobre la mesa logrando tranquilizarse un poco, no entendía muy bien la situación pero de algo estaba segura, si el hubiera querido hacerle daño ya había tenido miles de oportunidades pero nada había pasado. Algo apenada decidió ir a la azotea, nadie se merecía dormir bajo el frío de la noche, además las noches ya no solamente se caracterizaban por su frialdad ahora eran aterradoras y tétricas. Subiendo las escaleras ella temerosamente abrió la puerta, camino a su mano derecha y se encontró al joven sentado en el suelo recostado de una pared, la azotea terminaba con unas rejas de alfajor plateadas; Kagome se acerco y se quedo viendo la ciudad de noche.

-Me había olvidado lo hermoso de ver la ciudad de noche.- Kagome perdía la mirada en la ciudad.- últimamente solo veo la calle que pasa frente a mi ventana.

-¿Te da miedo estar conmigo?.- Pregunto el joven sin mirar el rostro de Kagome.-

Ella se sintió un poco mal al escuchar que él pensaba eso, pero si le temía un poco al final era un simple extraño. Sin decir nada se sentó junto a él abrazando la cobija que había subido.

-No acostumbro a tener extraños en mi casa, y menos en estos días tan horribles.-Dijo Kagome sin voltear a verlo.-

-Te debo el que me ayudaras a salir del lago, mi vida te pertenece puedes quitármela cuando quieras.- Inuyasha volteo a ver a la joven.-

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Lo que escucho… dígame ¿el dueño de estas ropas regresara pronto?.- Pregunto Inuyasha cambiando un poco la conversación.-

-Como te dije, el ya no las necesita… las ropas eran de mi padre, el murió hace un mes… un vampiro lo mato, le dije que no saliera tan tarde del trabajo que respetara el toque de queda… no me escucho.- por la mejilla de Kagome broto una lagrima.- ahora estoy sola con mis recuerdos, pero estoy decidida a convertirme en cazadora para matar a esas bestias.

-Lo lamento… ya no tienes por qué estar sola, yo voy a estar contigo.- Inuyasha miraba hacia las estrellas.- además, nunca estas sola…

Kagome no entendía muy bien las palabras del joven, le parecía que hablaba muy triste sentía que no era el mismo que había salvado del lago.

-¿Desde cuándo no miras las estrellas?.- le pregunto

-Desde que la noche me da miedo.- respondió Kagome con una voz apagada y triste.-

-Míralas, allí está tu padre y el nunca te dejaría sola… y ya no debes temerle a la noche.- Dijo Inuyasha.-

Tomando la cobija y desdoblándola, se acerco hasta Kagome quien se sonrojo al sentir la mano de Inuyasha en su espalda, el extendió la cobija sobre los dos y volvió a hablar suavemente.

-Mientras yo exista no dejare que te ocurra nada, puedes volver a sentir la noche cuando quieras, solo debes decírmelo.

-No has respondido mis preguntas y ahora la que más me interesa es saber ¿Quién eres?- Pregunto Kagome mientras recostaba su cabeza del hombro de Inuyasha.-

-Inuyasha, eso es todo lo que necesitas saber…

-Siento que me conoces de antes…- Kagome iba cayendo en sueño.-

-Así es, o eso creo…la noche oculta secretos y sueños Kagome, no tienes que temerle mientras este contigo, pero por ahora solo tú no temerás.

-¿Por qué existirán esas bestias?.- Esta fueron las últimas palabras de Kagome ya que el sueño la venció.-

-Por mi culpa… duerme, es suficiente por hoy…

Inuyasha quedo despierto junto a Kagome que yacía plácidamente dormida, las estrellas los cobijaban esa noche. El solamente pensaba en el miedo que lo abarcaba al desconocer aquel mundo, pero la paz le volvía cada vez que veía a la joven junto a él; simplemente sabía que estaba en casa.


	3. Hoy llovera

Amores condenados

Amores condenados

Capitulo 3

Hoy lloverá

Mientras soñamos con superaciones tanto en lo personal como en lo profesional, existen otros que sueñan con ver el otro día porque solamente así tendrán la seguridad de seguir vivos. Hacía ya más de dos días que Kagome había conocido a Inuyasha su nueva fascinación, desde su punto de vista era la relación más extraña que había llevado con alguien, el joven a veces parecía ausente mientras estaba con ella, siempre quería preguntarle ¿Qué estaba pensando? Pero sentía miedo de lo que podría contestarle; el parecía tener recuerdo amargos de su vida y aunque no era un amnésico ella sentía lastima al saber que él no deseaba regresar con los "suyos", porque al contrario de él, ella daría su alma por ver regresar a su padre. Inuyasha se mantenía siempre cerca de Kagome menos en el colegio donde el aguardaba a la hora de salida, continuamente desaparecía en el día y ella no sabia a donde iba. Durante la clases de Ciencias Sango hacia equipo con Kagome en la famosa disección del sapo.

-¿Puedes pasarme el bisturí?-Pregunto Sango mientras veía asqueada al anfibio.-

Kagome se lo pasó casi por inercia, le parecía una tontería el que sango le tuviera asco a diseccionar a un simple sapo, mientras que en las noches cortaba cabezas y quemaba los cadáveres de los vampiros que cazaba. Con un suspiro quedo fija en el tic tac del reloj que iba mas lento que de costumbre, además en complicidad con su aburrimiento la aguja del segundero cada 30 segundos parecía que daba un paso atrás y luego seguía la monótona marcha.

-¿Kagome te ocurre algo?.- Le pregunto Sango con un tono bajo.- Estas muy callada últimamente.

-No es nada, es solo que ya deseo salir de clases.

-¿Quieres venir con nosotros a cazar?, Kaede me dijo que un fragmento de la perla había surgido de las profundidades, no le entendí muy bien pero puede ser el fragmento que te toque a ti.-Sango le sonrío a Kagome aunque parecía ser ella la mas emocionada de las dos.-

-Tengo mucho tiempo que no entreno con ustedes, ¿Crees que podría ser una buena cazadora?

-Pues deberías de empezar por venir esta noche ¿Te parece?

Antes de que Kagome pudiera responder esa pregunta, miro atraída a la ventana como si buscara una respuesta en su interior a esa pregunta, tal vez intentaba convencerse de que lo que pensaba hacer convirtiéndose en cazadora era lo correcto, ella veía los árboles del patio mientras escuchaba como de su boca no salía ni una palabra en respuesta a Sango que aguardaba en silencio, por un breve momento sus pensamientos dejaron ver a un joven trepado sobre las enormes ramas de los árboles del patio, era Inuyasha que parecía un ángel aguardando por ella, en ese momento Kagome sintió la necesidad de atravesar aquellas paredes quedando libre para salir corriendo a donde estaba el. Pero ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Por qué pensaba en el tan vehementemente? Ahora a su mente le daba por verlo incluso a la hora de clases, como le era costumbre quedo hechizada al ver su perfecta figura, una brisa mecía sus largos cabellos, los mechones en su cara no le molestaban y sus ojos estaban fijos en ella, y por supuesto eso le fascinaba era la visión mas hermosa y atractiva que ella había tenido.

-¿Kagome te sientes bien?.- Le pregunto Sango.-

Kagome miro a su amiga quien poseía preocupación en su rostro cuando de pronto un manotazo fue dado sobre el mesón donde ellas se encontraban, era la profesora Violeta quien las miraba de mala manera, Kagome suspiro lamentando que interrumpieran su visión, dando un reojo a la ventana noto que el aun estaba allá afuera, no era una visión efectivamente el estaba allá arriba en las ramas esperando.

-¿Pueden decirle a toda la clase de que hablan? Porque no creo que sea sobre el experimento ¿O si?- Dijo Violeta con un tono bastante molesto en su voz.-

-No pasa nada profesora, es que… es que.-Balbuceaba Sango cuando fue interrumpida por Kagome.-

-Es que le decía a Sango que no me siento muy bien.

-¿Cierto?.- Sango frunció el seño mientras escuchaba a Kagome.-

-La verdad creo que estoy a punto de repetir mi almuerzo… usted sabe de que hablo.

Kagome coloco su mano sobre la boca y con la otra se abrazo el estomago, la cara de la profesora fue un poco de sorpresa, Kagome era una buena alumna nunca pensaría en una tetra montada.

-Si es así, ve a la enfermería para que te revisen muchacha, de seguro tienes una indigestión.

-Gracias profesora, permiso.

Kagome tomo sus cosas rápidamente y salio sin mirar a nadie no fuera a ser que la profesora se arrepintiera de lo dicho o peor aun se diera cuenta del engaño; Sango le hecho una mirada a Miroku quien le arrugaba la nariz en señal de preguntar que pasaba, pero Sango solamente se encogió de hombros. Bajando lo mas rápido las escaleras y corriendo por el pasillo Kagome salio al patio, buscando el árbol donde había visto a Inuyasha pero el ya no estaba, acercándose hasta el tronco ella miro hacia arriba pero solamente podía ver el tupido follaje.

-No tenías porque salirte de clases.

La voz provenía a sus espaldas, aunque sabia de quien era Kagome al voltear se sorprendió al ver la hermosura del joven frente a ella, la intensidad de su cabello color plata era mas fuerte por los rayos del sol, sus ojos habían perdido el color miel y esta vez mostraban el color oro que de vez en cuando aparecía en ellos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, me sorprendí al verte.

-Lo se.- Inquirió el joven.- siempre vengo, solo que esta vez me deje ver.

-¿Te ocurrió algo? ¿Necesitas algo?-pregunto Kagome intentando parecer indiferente.-

-Lo mismo de siempre, nada nuevo.

-Perdona que pregunte pero ¿Qué es lo mismo de siempre?

-A ti.- Le respondió Inuyasha como si le extrañara la pregunta de la joven.-

-No debiste venir aquí, es mejor que nos vayamos; para mi profesora de biología estoy enferma.

Kagome camino rápidamente por el patio mientras Inuyasha la seguía atrás al parecer divertido de la situación. Desde la ventana Sango veía como su amiga salía del patio acompañada de aquel extraño. Kagome disfrutaba de la luz del día que le era a veces un consolador, ya que en las noches la oscuridad le recordaba lo sola que estaba; en la plaza Kagome paro por un helado y por supuesto Inuyasha se había negado, sentados en una banca Kagome comía su helado mientras Inuyasha parecía embelezado viéndola.

-Oye vives conmigo pero.-Kagome se interrumpió a ella misma lamiendo su cono de fresa.- no se nada de ti.

Ella volteo a mirarlo, noto algo nuevo en sus ojos, parecía que una tristeza se había apoderado de ellos mientras la miraba; el al notar que ella se había percatado de ello cruzo sus piernas y fijo la vista al cielo que estaba completamente nublado y ninguno de los dos se había percatado.

-Hoy lloverá.- Dijo Inuyasha suavemente sin dejar de ver el cielo.-

Kagome no volvió a preguntarle esto de nuevo a Inuyasha, ahora en su mente un pensamiento de temor la embargo al pensar que ella lastimaba de alguna manera al joven; tal vez no eran sus palabras pero había algo en su rostro que parecía lastimarlo, palabras como "debes ser de su descendencia" pasaban incesantemente por la mente de Kagome; tomando su bolso y sin decir una palabra mas Kagome se levanto y se fue de la plaza, dejando a Inuyasha solo y confundido. Ella solo regreso a casa, estaba igual de confundida o mas que Inuyasha, a veces no entendía porque era la fuerte atracción hacia el joven, no entendía porque lo había dejado estar en la azotea de su edificio durante esos días y ahora se escapaba de clases para estar con él; arrojándose sobre la cama y ocultando su rostro sobre una almohada Kagome escucho como la lluvia comenzaba a caer, esta tocaba insistentemente en su ventana mientras los pensamientos sobre Inuyasha golpeaban insistentemente en su cabeza; tal vez ella comenzaba a gozar del refugio que tanto había anhelado y ese era la compañía de Inuyasha que aunque no estaba con ella el simple hecho de tenerlo en la azotea ya era un consuelo. Alzando su cabeza reposo su mejilla derecha sobre su almohada y al ver en la ventana estaba la agraciada silueta de Inuyasha mojada detrás del vidrio, inmediatamente apoyo las manos sobre la cama alzando el dorso para tener una mejor vista, efectivamente el la miraba detrás del vidrio las gotas que caían sobre el parecían felices de caer sobre las ondas de su cabello y delinearlas lentamente; ella se levanto de la cama y se paro en la ventana clavando sus ojos sobre el joven, su mano derecha se poso sobre el vidrio desempañando solamente la parte que le dejaban ver aquellos ojos que habían perdido lo dorado para volverse miel. Por un instante Kagome se sintió egoísta por no dejar pasar a Inuyasha, pero disfrutaba tanto el verlo mojado bajo la lluvia, se deleitaba al ver la lluvia caer sobre su figura; con un gran esfuerzo corto su éxtasis y abrió la ventana.

-¿Puedo pasar?, aunque debo admitir que me gusta ver tu cara a través de la ventana.-Hablo Inuyasha muy despacio como si no tuviera frío o no estuviera mojado.-

-Entonces es una fascinación que compartimos, y claro puedes pasar, aunque es extraño que la mayoría de las veces en que te acercas a mí estas mojado.- Dijo Kagome algo sonreída.-

Ella noto que el bajo la mirada examinándose y sonrío levemente, nuevamente Kagome sacaba una de las ropas de su padre y por supuesto Inuyasha hacia la pregunta de si podía ponérsela; esa noche de lluvia Kagome se recostó en su cama mientras que luego de cambiarse, Inuyasha colgó las ropas mojadas en el lavandero y se acerco al cuarto de Kagome viéndola recostada boca arriba, se quedo por un instante en el umbral de la puerta detallándola fielmente como si quisiera grabar su imagen perfecta en su memoria, comenzó por los cabellos que se esparcían graciosamente sobre la almohada como chocolate derretido, sobre su frente se posaba una de sus suaves manos, sus ojos estaban cerrados, su nariz emitía un movimiento casi imperceptible al ojo humano mientras respiraba, su boca estaba entreabierta y se podía ver levemente lo blanco de su dentadura bajo su labio superior color rosa, luego sus ojos inspeccionaron la pequeña barbilla y saltaron apresuradamente sobre su cuello, blanco y perfecto; una tentación vino a su mente y entendió que seria mejor estar lejos de la joven. Saliendo del cuarto se esparramo sobre el sofá viendo la extraña "caja negra" que estaba frente a el.

-Pensé que habías salido a pesar de la lluvia.

La joven se había levantado, Inuyasha negó con su cabeza bajando levemente la mirada, Kagome vestía un pequeña bata blanca, se abrigaba con una sabana y estaba descalza. De pronto ambos fijaron su vista en el bombillo de la sala donde estaban, este comenzó a titilar hasta que se apago, el bajón de luz fue hasta el centro de la ciudad. Kagome con cada rayo veía el resplandor dorado de los ojos de Inuyasha, el veía como torpemente ella se movía tanteando todo a su alrededor, intentando dirigirse a la cocina.

-Ven quédate aquí, yo iré por las velas de la mesa.- Inuyasha le tomaba la suave mano a Kagome.-

Ella se sentó en el sofá viendo en cada rayo que Inuyasha no vacilaba al caminar llegando sin problema a la cocina, mientras que a ella le costaba incluso ver la "caja negra" que estaba al frente, que no era mas que el televisor. El rostro alumbrado de Inuyasha por la luz de la vela le pareció aun mas hermoso a Kagome, la flama de la vela se reflejaba en sus pupilas como espejo y la luz amarilla dejaba ver su aterciopelado rostro mas suave aun, el coloco la vela sobre una mesa y quedo de pie como si quisiera guardar algo de distancia de ella, por un instante vagos y dolorosos recuerdos venían a su mente y no deseaba que ella lo notara, además de que la debilidad que comenzaba a sentir por la piel de la joven iba en aumento.

-Puedes sentarte.-apresuro a decir Kagome para romper el incomodo silencio.-

Inuyasha titubeo un poco antes de aceptar la invitación, pero no podía huir hacia la azotea por la lluvia, aunque talvez las gotas le ayudarían a refrescar sus pensamientos; Kagome se abrigo por completo sentándose en posición moro sobre el sofá. Ninguno de los dos hablo, solo la lluvia hablaba y cada vez lo hacia mas fuerte; ella se relajo por completo acurrucándose sobre los cojines, el mantenía su postura, no se había movido, su mente divagaba un poco intentaba de no concentrarse en la joven que lo acompañaba, no deseaba caer en su tentación pero ella no pensaba igual, a pesar de tenerlo junto a ella no le gustaba la distancia y la oscuridad comenzaba a escrudiñar en su reciente herida; necesitaba huir antes de que regresara el dolor acercándose hasta Inuyasha, levanto su brazo y lo paso por encima de su hombro, recostando su rostro sobre el hombro del joven; el trago grueso y luego comenzó a oler los cabellos de Kagome que le parecían tan apasionantes dejándose llevar por aquella atracción que a veces parecía una droga.

-Espero no te moleste, pero mi padre me dejaba dormir sobre su pecho cada vez que ocurría un apagón.

-No te preocupes, puedes hacer lo que desees.

Kagome sintió que la voz de Inuyasha se había relajado por completo, y así era Inuyasha dejo de pensar en todo lo que había en su cabeza dejando su mente en blanco; por otro lado Kagome se refugiaba en el, en contra de la pena y parecía dar resultado, esta vez no habían lagrimas en sus ojos ni dolor en su pecho, con la mejilla apoyada en el hombro del joven su mirada caía hacia abajo, por lo que cada vez que entre abría los ojos veía la ropa que llevaba Inuyasha que era la de su padre, todo esto mas el sueño que la venia venciendo engañaban a su subconsciente imaginando que el había vuelto.


	4. El anochecer en el parque

Amores condenados

Capitulo 4

El anochecer en el parque.

Los caminos suelen ser diferentes cada día pero normalmente nos llevan al lugar donde se supone debemos estar. La mañana se tornaba fría, Kagome despertaba cuando el sol alcanzo su rostro, al sentarse se dio cuenta que estaba sola, el joven había desaparecido nuevamente. Incorporándose se arropaba lo más posible con la cobija y luego entro a su cuarto viendo los hermosos detalles de las antiguas ropas de Inuyasha, Kagome se preguntaba si volvería a ver a su interesante y deleitable extraño. Nuevamente una mañana de escuela más y Kagome era nuevamente abordada por Sango.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no hacías esto ¿Qué ocurre contigo?, llegas a la segunda hora, te escapas de clases y estas distraída la mayoría del tiempo.- reclamaba Sango a Kagome.-

-Por favor, Sango ya basta, como te dije me quede dormida.

-¿Y la escapada de ayer? ¿Y la cita a la que nunca llegaste?.- Dijo Sango aun enojada.-

-Yo no creo que este lista…

Kagome intentaba eludir aquellos temas para los que no tenia una "buena" respuesta, la verdad había olvidado la cita para ir de caza aunque entre tanta lluvia de igual manera le hubiera sido imposible llegar pensó, Sango no la dejaría escapar así de fácil, un hombre de cabellos negros se acerco al grupo acompañado de una joven de cabellos rojos, Kagome volteo a verlos dejando salir un suspiro.

-Yo creo que ella haría un excelente trabajo si se toma las citas mas en serio.- Dijo el joven de Cabellos negros.-

-Yo no apoyo la opinión de Kouga, además de que eres la menor del grupo, la muerte de tu padre es la que te llevo a tomar esa decisión.- intervino la pelirroja.-

-Ayame por favor no seas irrespetuosa.- Kouga miraba a la joven algo molesto.-

-Es la verdad y aquí todos sabemos eso, antes cuando nos acompañabas a entrenar nos decías que lo hacías por diversión y por estar mas tiempo con tus amigos. Nunca lo hiciste de corazón, solo cuando aquel vampiro mato a tu padre.- Le reprocho Ayame.-

Kagome miro a la pelirroja frente a ella muy dolida, Kouga jaloneaba a Ayame para que retrocediera y bajara su tono de voz, antes de soltar la primera lagrima Kagome salio corriendo bajando las escaleras sin voltear atrás, no podia defenderse de todo lo dicho porque era la cruel realidad.

-Bonita manera de hablarle.- Kouga sostenía fuertemente el brazo de Ayame.-

-Suéltame me estas lastimando.- Batiendo el brazo logro librarse.- Lo hice por su bien, desde que su padre esta muerto esta muy frágil, debe reponerse.

-Hay manera de decir las cosas.- Dijo Sango, dándose media vuelta, bajando las escaleras tras Kagome.-

Kagome se detuvo en la última reja de la escuela, antes de colocar un pie fuera de la acera sintió como un brazo pasaba por su cintura impidiéndole cruzar la calle, inmediatamente que dio el paso atrás vio como un carro pasaba frente a ella tocándole la corneta.

-No deberías lanzarte a esos animales, golpean duro… créeme me llevo uno por delante esta mañana.

Al voltearse entre lagrimas Kagome vio a Inuyasha parado detrás de ella, secándose como podía los ojos. Lo miro intentando tranquilizarse, en cierta manera sentía algo de vergüenza de que Inuyasha viera en el estado tan deplorable en que se encontraba.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- pasando su mano suavemente por el rostro de la joven.-

-No es nada… pensé que te habías ido esta mañana.- Dijo ella con voz entre cortada.-

-¿Te lastimaron?-Pregunto Inuyasha alzando el rostro de Kagome.-

Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas de tanto llorar y sus ojos estaban opacos y tan tristes, aunque noto encantada como los rayos del sol se reflejaban en el suave color miel de los ojos de Inuyasha; por las escaleras Sango bajaba lo más rápido posible y al llegar a la puerta principal de la escuela comenzó a gritar.

-¡Kagome!

-Sango…- susurro Kagome entre dientes.- Quisiera desaparecer en este momento.

Mirando a la joven que se acercaba, Kagome hecho a correr antes de que ella llegara a alcanzarla, no sabía a donde iba solo corría sin rumbo fijo, parecía que en vez de escapar de Sango quisiera escapar de ella misma. Cuando finalmente se detuvo se encontraba en la entrada al parque, el sol se ponía, ya exhausta camino sobre una de las pequeñas colinas que adornaban el parque deteniéndose a ver la tranquilidad de la laguna, tal vez así de tranquilo estaba su padre en esos momentos.

-No debes acercarte tanto a la orilla.

-¿Inuyasha?- Dijo la joven volteándose.- ¿Cómo me alcanzaste?

-Te dije soy un buen gimnasta.- Inuyasha sonrió después de decir esto y extendió su mano.- Ven.

-A veces…- susurro Kagome volteándose a ver el risco.- me pregunto si ¿alguien me necesita en este mundo?... tal vez le ahorraría muchos problemas a mis amigos si solo desapareciera.

-No digas eso, la joven que corría tras de ti estaba muy preocupada.- Mientras Inuyasha hablaba se acercaba lentamente a la joven.- te quiere y eres valiosa para ella, como lo eres para mi.

-¿Para ti? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso si apenas me conoces?.

-Yo te conozco de otra vida.

Inuyasha tomo la mano de Kagome atrayéndola suavemente hacia el, tocando su cabello, Kagome apretó la mano de Inuyasha como un naufrago aferrándose a un bote sintiendo el rose de su cuerpo con el de Inuyasha, la tristeza se había apoderado del corazón de la joven y cada día que pasaba era desperdiciado y monótono para ella; Inuyasha tomo el bolso de ella y se sentó en la grama. Ella se sentó a su lado y miraba el lago donde parecía querer ahogarse pensó el.

-¿Por qué dijiste que me conocías de otra vida?- Pregunto ella sin ver la cara de Inuyasha.-

-Porque es la verdad…

-Eres un mentiroso, fue mentira también lo que me dijiste de que te habían atropellado esta mañana.

-Fue verdad, iba caminando cuando una de esas bestias rodadoras me llevo por delante, no tengo porque mentirle señorita.- Tomando el rostro de la joven.- Ni quiero mentirle.

-Entonces dime ¿Quién eres?-Kagome se levantaba.-

-Antes de contestarle tomo la mano de la joven y hablo apaciguadamente.- Ven siéntate aquí conmigo…

Kagome miro a Inuyasha, cuando estaba con el parecía que no tuviera voluntad, ella se sentó junto a el sin pensar por un instante mas que las horas iban muriendo mientras ellos hablaban sin importar el alrededor, esta vez la falta era mas grave, Kagome no había llegado a entrar a sus clases, había perdido toda la mañana, pero al ver junto a ella sentada la silueta casi perfecta de Inuyasha las penas y equivocaciones parecían no existir, como si el fuera un sedante que la ayudara a olvidar todo.

-Un poco mas cerca…- susurro Inuyasha viendo a la joven moverse.- Más, lo más cerca que puedas…

Inuyasha poso sus manos atrás tocando la grama, mientras veía como Kagome se acomodaba sobre su cuerpo, ella paso suavemente sus manos sobre el dorso de Inuyasha acariciándolo, poso su pecho sobre el de el y una de sus piernas se levanto casi involuntariamente para cruzarse con la de el; finalmente ella se detuvo, su respiración estaba agitada el la sentía sobre su rostro y parecía encantarle.

-¿Estas cómoda?...

-Si… aunque me da un poco de miedo el poder que tienes…es el de un vampiro…

-Shhhhh, no hables.-Levantando su mano para acariciar el rostro de Kagome.-

-¿Qué quieres de mi?...

-¿De ti? Esta mal dicho mi niña… yo te quiero a ti.

Inuyasha seguía acariciando aquella suave piel, mientras paso su otra mano por la cintura de Kagome, ella pudo sentir como el la sujetaba fuertemente, pero sin lastimarla, aunque no era necesario ella no se levantaría, por alguna razón el miedo había desaparecido, vio como el humedeció suavemente sus labios y al acercarse ella volteo un poco el rostro para evitar aquel beso.

-Perdón…-Dijo Inuyasha soltando lentamente a Kagome.- Me deje llevar… es que tu rostro y tu esencia…

-Te recuerdan a alguien a quien perdiste ¿Cierto?.

Aunque ya estaba "libre" Kagome mantenía su posición, de una u otra forma le era placentero estar con aquel joven. Inuyasha noto que ella no se había movido, entendió que Kagome solamente ocultaba su dolor cuando estaba con el, Inuyasha se había convertido en una figura protectora para Kagome y aunque a el no le molestaba en cierta forma, sentía algo de tristeza el pensar en la mentira en que se había convertido su existencia junto a la joven, las horas habían muerto y la tarde los había alcanzado casi como si corriera para que se acabara el día. Kagome había pasado por alto todo el tiempo en que ella y su nueva adicción dejaban morir las horas mientras se veían uno al otro sin emitir palabra alguna, era como si quisieran conocerse a través de las miradas ahora ella era la que humedecía sus labios, acercándose a su rostro.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos… ya vienen.-Dijo Inuyasha alejando suavemente el cuerpo de Kagome.- esta por terminar la tarde.

Ella no emitió sonido alguno, refunfuño un poco al sentirse mal de saber que su beso tendría que guardarse para otra ocasión aunque estaba dispuesta a entregárselo a el. Otros minutos mas en que el silencio se había apoderado de ambos, mientras ella comenzaba a examinar la posición de su cuerpo sobre el de Inuyasha la cual parecía inmutable, se percato de algo que había pasado completo por alto y que por aquella cercanía o mejor dicho por aquel roce de cuerpos era mas que evidente.

-(Su corazón no late).- Pensó la Joven.- Me dijiste que no tuviera miedo mientras estuviera contigo.

-Y así debe ser, pero ahora el que teme soy yo.- Inuyasha se levantaba suavemente dejándola a un lado y luego le extendió la mano a Kagome.-

-Creo que mientras este contigo debo temer…-Tomando la mano del joven y recogiendo con la otra su bolso.- ¡Aléjate de mi Vampiro! –Grito Kagome atinándole un golpe con su morral.-

Ella se levanto y se hecho a correr colina abajo huyendo desesperadamente, no sabia muy bien que ocurría en ese momento, solo sabia que su corazón se agitaba cada vez mas, incluso ella misma sentía como de su pecho podía saltar en cualquier momento, por supuesto no solo ella se dio cuenta de aquel palpitar lleno de adrenalina, la tarde comenzaba a alargar las sombras de los edificios mientras el sol empezaba a esconderse.

-Llego la hora de cazar.


	5. La primera Batalla

Amores Condenados

Capitulo 5

La primera batalla

Si el mundo pudiera hablar diría lo viejo y cansado que está de ver la sangre del hombre derramada por años en el suelo, ya nadie recuerda como es el cielo nocturno que cobija al día, ya el humano no recuerda como vivir sin miedo, ya los no vivos no recuerdan como respetar una vida. Los siglos pasaban uno por uno viendo como el mas apto había sido la especie dominante, dejando al hombre como su alimento. Los no vivos eran de 2 clases los Vampiros sedientos siempre de sangre y los demonios en búsqueda de carne fresca.

En el fondo sonaba una tétrica música de circo mezclada con algunas risas hipócritas y otras fingidas, la mesa estaba servida repleta de platos con carne cruda, cestas de pan y copas de un vino que era tinto y espeso. En la punta de la mesa había un joven prácticamente acostado sobre su silla, que miraba atentamente como en el otro extremo un joven de piel blanca, de cabellos y ojos negros, jugaba con una mujer de aspecto diferente al resto, esta tenia harapos en vez de la elegancia con que los demás de la mesa estaban vestidos, parecía como si hubiera estado luchando con algo, en su rostro podía verse algunos moretones y rasguños aunque leves evidentes. Aquel joven la tenía entre las piernas y ella intentaba quitárselo de encima pero sus manos estaban atadas y por supuesto en su mano derecha, aquel joven poseía el extremo de la cadena. En ese forcejeo la joven escupió la cara de aquel hombre, quedando por primera vez la sala en silencio solo aquella música circulaba en el ambiente, una sonrisa salió de la cara del joven que observaba de la otra esquina pero se borro enseguida cuando vio como la muchacha era tomada de los cabellos.

-No lo hagas…- se apresuro a decir el joven.-

Aquellos ojos negros voltearon levemente a ver al joven y pasándose la lengua por los labios dejo ver un par de colmillos en su boca clavándolos gustosamente sobre el cuello de la joven que poco a poco dejaba de forcejear, luego de esto tomo el cuerpo pálido y lo tiro al piso.

-Queridos invitados una vez más yo Naraku soy el que les doy alimento, aun tiene sangre y es carne fresca, así que todos la pueden aprovechar, ¡a comer! – Levándose y alzando los brazos.-

Dicho esto todos los de la mesa se levantaron, cayendo sobre el cuerpo algunos atacando directo a las venas y otros a la piel. Sonriendo Naraku se acerco lentamente hasta el otro extremo de la mesa y colocándose detrás de la silla del joven para hablarle despacio y en voz baja, el miraba con rabia y desprecio como todos devoraban el cadáver.

- Es hermoso el cuadro ¿no lo crees?.

-No tiene nada de hermoso, los estas convirtiendo en bestias y ese no es tu trabajo.- Respondió el joven tomándose el ultimo sorbo de su copa y colocándola en la mesa.-

-Que aguafiestas eres, deberías unirte al final son parte de nuestra familia.- Dijo Naraku irguiéndose con orgullo.-

-Nunca entenderé ¿Cuál es tu propósito?, se que quiere mi padre de ti, pero no se que esperas de el. –Dijo el muchacho levantándose de la silla siempre de espaldas a Naraku.-

-Yo no espero nada, solo deseo que ellos sigan sus instintos, que maten, que roben, que violen, como demonios y vampiros que son… ¿No lo ves? – Dijo Naraku colocándose al lado del joven.- son inmortales, ya están muertos pero hay que dejarlos vivir, que decidan su destino, como tu y como yo hermano.

-Allí es donde te equivocas, yo no decidí mi destino, yo nací así… tú si decidiste al venderle tu alma a mi padre para obtener inmortalidad hace más de 600 años. – Mirando fijamente a Naraku.- Encárgate de mantenerlos a raya Vampiro no les metas ideas en la cabeza, este mundo no esta preparado para ellos y ellos no están preparados para el mundo; además cuando te diga que no hagas algo es mejor que obedezcas no me hagas prescindir de tus servicios vampiro… y otra cosa nunca mas vuelvas a decirme hermano.

Aquel joven se retiro de la sala azotando la puerta, Naraku se sentó en la silla mirando con desprecio la puerta, tomando la copa en sus manos y rompiéndola.

_-¡TODO EL MUNDO FUERA! –_ Grito con rabia.-

En menos de un minuto la sala quedo completamente vacía. Naraku guardaba resentimiento en su alma, un alma corrompida hacia mucho tiempo. Aquella noche la tez blanca de aquel joven había salido de aquella casa que parecía un palacio en medio del bosque, camino por un sendero hasta llegar a un lago, donde las estrellas estaban tan perfectamente reflejadas que parecían estar en el fondo del agua, el galopar de unos cascos se acercaban cada vez mas, un corcel blanco llegaba hasta el joven y encima alguien encapuchado se bajaba descubriendo su rostro, una mujer realmente hermosa, sus cabellos azabaches estaban recogidos en una trenza, sus ojos eran color cafés y su rostro suave y delicado. Ella se sonrió al ver al joven y se acerco abrazándolo efusivamente.

-Inuyasha.- Susurro con voz suave la doncella.-

-Pensé que no vendrías.-Dijo Inuyasha mientras entre sus brazos la tenia.- hubiera sido lo mejor.

-Siempre que pueda vendré, ya sabes que cada día me es mas difícil estar sin ti.-Una leve lagrima broto de su mejilla.-

-Hoy estoy muy enojado, Naraku nuevamente hace lo que se le antoja, a veces tengo ganas de retorcerle el cuello… - poco a poco fue soltándola, su respiración era mas profusa y en su mente la rabia se apoderaba de el.- Un día clavare en su corazón una estaca, y envidiare su facilidad para morir.

-No digas eso, me da miedo de lo que me dices.- Dijo la joven tomándole las manos.-

-Lo siento.- colocándose una mano en la cabeza.- me deje llevar por mis pensamientos… a veces creo que no deberías regresar a este lugar Kikyo…

-Pero yo te amo.- Dijo Kikyo acercándose a el.-

-Y yo a ti, yo siendo hijo de el no debería sentir esto por nadie.-mirando hacia el lago.- No sirvo bien ni a mi especie.

-Te he dicho que tú no eres como ellos, tú llevas sangre humana en tus venas, eso te hace diferente. – Respondió con una voz un poco mas rígida.-

-Lo se pero a veces cuando duermo siento que el demonio que tengo por dentro me devora y que cuando despierte no reconoceré a nadie.- Miro a kikyo y tomando su rostro entre sus manos.- si quiera a ti.

-No digas eso, yo siempre te recordare quien eres.- luego de esto le dio un beso en los labios y dejo rodar una lagrima por su mejilla.-

Inuyasha era aquel hijo maldito de lucifer; su padre había dejado un hijo sembrado en una de las campesinas, ella murió cuando el nació, para desgracia del demonio su hijo poseía apariencia humana, aunque en su interior estaba escondida la sangre maldita. Lucifer dejo a Inuyasha en el mundo mortal con la Tessaiga para que capturara y castigara a todas las almas que escapaban del infierno, solo que esto ya era hecho por Naraku quien se vio desplazado como mano derecha por el hijo de su amo, de aquí nacía el infinito odio hacia Inuyasha. Naraku había vendido su alma hacia mas de 600 años a Lucifer por vida eterna, el precio de la inmortalidad era la dependencia de la sangre para vivir, al verse solo Naraku comenzó a matar gente y a transformar a las campesinas en vampiros, pero esto no lo llenaba así que transformaba a hombres, mujeres y niños por igual. Lucifer nunca detuvo la masacre, pero el reinado llego a su fin cuando Naraku fue desplazado por Inuyasha quien le prohibió transformar a más personas, así aumento más y más el odio de Naraku hacia aquel que le había quitado todo lo que el sentía que le pertenecía. La envidia y la codicia de Naraku lo hacían cada vez más fuerte, y su objetivo final era poder gobernar a vampiros y demonios por igual; pero para ello debía sobrepasar 2 obstáculos que eran al hijo y al padre. Aquella noche Inuyasha disfrutaba el conversar con su querida Kikyo, mientras ambos disfrutaban el silencio de la noche y la luz de la luna, Inuyasha quedo en silencio levantándose de la grama dándole la espalda a la joven.

-¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?.- Kikyo se levantaba.-

-Sal de una vez Naraku; sabes que soy mas evolucionado puedo olerte a kilómetros.- dijo Inuyasha con una voz seca.-

-Siempre tan sensitivo.- dijo una voz entre los arbustos.- Buenas noches apreciada Kikyo.

-Vete Kikyo ahora.- Dijo Inuyasha dándose media vuelta.-

Kikyo vio aterrorizada como los ojos de Inuyasha se habían dilatado y fijado en el punto donde se iniciaba el sendero, parecía estar poseído y de entre los arbustos aparecía una silueta negra lentamente.

-¿Inuyasha? –Balbuceo la joven.-

-¡¿Dónde? Estas equivocada querida ese que esta al frente tuyo no es Inuyasha, es el vampiro que lleva dentro ¿No lo ves?- Dijo Naraku con cierto tono burlesco y de satisfacción.-

_-¡Te dije que te fueras!-_ le grito Inuyasha a Kikyo.- esta vez voy a terminar con esto, ya no te quiero cerca de mi... voy a arrancarte la garganta.

Inuyasha comenzó a rondar a Naraku como si fuera su presa, Kikyo se mantenía casi paralizada, cerca del lago. Ella no podía entender en ese momento el ¿porque? De la reacción de Inuyasha, pero era una simple respuesta Naraku había descubierto su punto débil Kikyo. Inuyasha había perdido su esencia, sus ojos estaban llenos de rabia; de pronto vio como Naraku se quito la capa y se abalanzo como un león sobre Inuyasha, ambos peleaban ferozmente omitiendo a la testigo que deseaba correr sin que sus piernas respondieran. Inuyasha peleaba elegantemente mientras naraku gruñía exponiendo sus colmillos.

-Eres débil sin tu Tessaiga, pero no la necesitaras en el mundo de tu padre, lo único que harás allá es sufrir junto a las almas que condenaste al infierno.- decía Naraku mientras se lamía la sangre del rostro.-

Inuyasha mostró sus garras y se lanzo en un ataque contra Naraku, quien evadía fácilmente los zarpazos caminando hacia atrás, en un movimiento ágil dio una vuelta tomando por los hombros a Kikyo y usándola de escudo ante su adversario. Simplemente no pudo recordar o sentir algo, ella solo cayo al suelo llena de sangre sin poder moverse, pero esta vez no eran solo sus piernas las que no se movían esta vez era todo su cuerpo.

-¿Kikyo?- Dijo Inuyasha con voz ronca arrodillándose junto al cuerpo agonizante de la joven.-

Inuyasha veía como su querida Kikyo comenzaba a agonizar, mientras el con sus manos llenas de sangre hacia presión sobre aquella gran herida en el abdomen de la joven. Inuyasha podía haber nacido con las agilidades y las fortalezas de un vampiro gracias a la sangre de demonio que había en sus venas, pero Naraku tenia mas de 600 años usando sus poderes inmortales, esta fue la diferencia que estableció aquella noche al ganador.

-¿Recuerdas lo que me dio tu padre para disciplinar a vampiros desobedientes como tu?- Naraku tenia un pequeño fragmento de una piedra negra entre sus dedos.- yo se que no eres totalmente vampiro pero que tampoco eres demonio por eso el fragmento mas grande de la piedra maldita la Shikon no tama, lo guarde especialmente ¡para ti!

Atravesándole la espalda con la mano a Inuyasha, Naraku dejo dentro del cuerpo del Joven aquel fragmento, Inuyasha gritaba del dolor, no sabia si el dolor de la herida era mas fuerte o el de ver como moría su querida Kikyo. El efecto fue casi inmediato aquel fragmento de la perla comenzaba a dejar sin movimientos el cuerpo de Inuyasha, quien se arrodillo frente a Kikyo con mucha dificultad.

-Perdóname por favor.- Dijo tenuemente el joven sobre el cuerpo casi sin vida de la hermosa joven.-

-Morirás como el perro que eres, me das asco, siendo el hijo del señor de las tinieblas tienes sentimientos por esta humana, pero tranquilo yo no desperdiciare a tan hermosa joya.- Naraku golpeo a Inuyasha quien quedo tendido en el suelo, tomándolo de los pelos le hablo mientras lo arrastraba hasta el lago.- lastimosamente no puedo ver mi reflejo en esta agua pero tu si ves el tuyo, y ahora soy yo el que te digo que nunca me llames hermano…

Poco a poco el cuerpo de Inuyasha se fue convirtiendo en cristal, antes de que la maldición de la perla se completara, Naraku lanzo el cuerpo de Inuyasha al Lago y lo último que pudieron ver aquellos ojos color oro fue la satisfacción y el triunfo en el rostro de la maldad. La noche lloro en silencio El lago se convirtió en la tumba del hijo de Lucifer.


	6. La condena de Inuyasha

Amores Condenados

Capitulo 6

La condena de Inuyasha

Por un instante Kagome corría, había perdido la noción de lo que había pasado simplemente el miedo le había dejado pensar que no había tenido un encuentro con Inuyasha en el parque, creía que no había parado de correr desde que salio del colegio a media mañana. Cuando sus pies finalmente se rindieron apoyo su mano en la pared de uno de los edificios, la calle estaba completamente sola y el sol estaba casi por completo escondido, pero ella no se percato ya que estaba parada con su cabeza boca abajo, la boca abierta respirando profusamente.

-Mira lo que nos trajo la noche.

-Talvez esta huyendo de uno de nosotros.

-O talvez perdió su camino a casa.

Estas voces rodeaban a Kagome, ella se irguió recostándose de espaldas al edificio, aun respirando fuertemente y con el corazón a punto de explotar llego a pensar. Por mas que miraba a su alrededor no podía ver de donde provenían aquellas 2 oscuras voces, que aunque le infundían temor por su oscuridad, eran dulces y deliciosas al oírlas.

-¿Quién…-Fue lo único que logro decir Kagome aun jadeando.-

-Pobrecita, esta ahogada.

Kagome cerro sus ojos y recostó su cabeza de la pared, respirando un poco mas tranquila, pero ahora el problema eran las voces, al abrir sus ojos, vio en la pared como 2 mujeres estaban apoyadas sobre la misma pared del edificio, ambas estaban de pie como si la pared fuera su piso. Por alguna extraña razón Kagome no reacciono desesperadamente, ella solo bajo su rostro mirando a su alrededor por donde podía huir.

-Es extraño que no te eches a correr como es de costumbre.

-Tal vez no le quedan fuerzas.

Una de las mujeres apareció frente a Kagome, sus ojos eran color turquesa, de tez blanca y cabellos color chocolates, tomándola bruscamente por el cuello le golpeo la cabeza contra la pared. Kagome soltó el bolso y coloco sus manos sobre el brazo de aquella mujer, se estaba asfixiando.

-Si vas a matarla hazlo rápido, no juegues con la presa Kagura mira que pueden venir los Cazadores.

-Me tienes harta Kikyo.- Kagura soltó a Kagome quien cayo sentada en el suelo.- no dijiste nada en todo el camino, elegí la presa y ahora que hago todo el trabajo comienzas a quejarte.

-No me quejo, solamente te digo que pueden llegar los cazadores.

-¿Por qué no haces tu el trabajo sucio?, anda rómpele el cuello.

Kagome en el suelo miro hacia arriba mientras veía como su muerte era decidida tan al azar. Kikyo era realmente hermosa, su rostro perfecto era reflejado por la luz de la luna tenuemente, parecía que aquella conversación comenzaba a disgustarle.

-Haz lo que te plazca.-dándose media vuelta y comenzando a alejarse.-

-Es por Inuyasha que estas así ¿cierto?

Era ella, Kagome sintió que podía escapar cuando quisiera pero ahora al mencionar aquel nombre creyó que esta conversación la incluía. Kikyo se detuvo siempre dando la espalda, nuevamente su deliciosa voz se dejaba escuchar.

-El no tiene nada que ver, y no menciones su nombre o harás enojar a Naraku.

-Todo el día no hiciste mas que estar encerrada, y normalmente tu eres la que da el toque mágico a la noche cuando matas a la presa; pero hoy te has vuelto la desabrida que eras en un principio cuando recién te habías convertido.

-No me pasa nada, ya te lo dije…

Kikyo quedo en silencio y volteo a donde se encontraba Kagome y Kagura; sus cabellos negros se posaron suavemente en su rostro al voltear cayendo despacio con la brisa que empezó a jugar con ellos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Kagura volteo a ver con quien hablaba Kikyo, de la sombra apareció el joven de cabellos color luna, miraba fijamente a la hermosa mujer que le hablaba. Kagome aguardo con mucha cautela y un poco de miedo en el corazón, pero no entendía lo que le ocurría, no sabia si aquel miedo era porque esa noche estaba a punto de morir o si era por la forma en que Inuyasha veía a Kikyo, entonces se engaño a si misma repitiéndose que era el miedo a morir.

-Vengo por Kagome.

-¿Cómo demonios pudiste librarte del fragmento de la Shikon no tama?- Pregunto Kagura con un tono molesto.-

-Hay cosas que un vampiro vulgar como tu no entendería, además ¿Quién le dijo que me libre de esa condena?.- Inuyasha hablaba con Kagura pero no dejaba de mirar a Kikyo, quien no daba ni un paso.-

-Se acercan unos humanos, escucho su palpitar.-Dijo Kagura retrocediendo.-

Ya se podían escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban, tras Kikyo dos figuras se posaron, ella volteo dejando ver sus afilados colmillos, pero Kagome no visualizo los rostros ella solo veía como Inuyasha caía al suelo como si algo le estuviera devorando las entrañas.

-¡Kagome!, Atrás malditas bestias!

Por un instante Kikyo noto que nuevamente había escuchado aquel nombre, todos deseaban proteger y amar a Kagome pero ¿Quién era esa joven?; volteándose vio aquellos humildes y sinceros ojos color chocolate, la esencia mas dulce y divina que había visto durante todos los siglos. Sintió como una espada le había penetrado el cuerpo y vuelto a salir.

-Vámonos ya Kikyo.- Advirtió Kagura y dando un salto desaparecía tras la neblina.-

Kikyo no había sentido dolor ante la herida, ella simplemente se alejo sin dejar de ver los ojos chocolates que se compadecían del sufrimiento de Inuyasha.

-Maldición Kagome, te hemos dicho que no debes estar a estas horas en la calle.- Dijo Kouga acercándose a la joven.-

-De seguro nos estaba siguiendo como le es costumbre.

-Haz silencio Ayame, ¿estas bien Kagome?- Pregunto el Joven mientras se arrodillaba frente a la joven.-

-¿Qué le pasa?- Pregunto Kagome viendo a Inuyasha intentando ponerse en pie sin éxito.-

-No lo se, tal vez se esta transformando en vampiro… ¿Lo mordieron?

-Imposible.-casi susurro la joven.- el ya es un vampiro.

-Entonces hay que eliminarlo.- La voz de Ayame poseía un poco de satisfacción.-

Inuyasha gruñía entre dientes tocándose el pecho, a medida que Ayame se acercaba desenvainando su espada, el se retorcía mas llegando a un punto en que parecía escarbar en su pecho dejándose rasguños.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa a este?.- Pregunto Ayame.-

Apenas dicho esto Inuyasha se levanto todo desesperado, mostrando sus colmillos y dejando salir un fuerte gruñido; su pecho mostraba un poco de sangre y desorientado dio un salto alejándose velozmente de aquel lugar. Kagome desconoció por completo aquel rostro, no era el de dulce joven que había rescatado en el lago y menos la silueta perfecta a la cual era adicta.

-¡Vamos tras el Kouga, no debe estar lejos!.- Ayame envainaba nuevamente su espada.-

-¡No!.- Kouga ayudo a levantar a Kagome quien aun estaba atónita.- ¿no ves en el estado que se encuentra Kagome? La llevaremos a su casa.

Sin chistar Ayame acompaño a la pareja esa noche, Kagome no supo lo que le ocurría a Inuyasha por mas que le preguntaba a Kouga, el no tenia una explicación; pero el dolor que sabia había sentido esa noche talvez le había quitado una parte de la agraciada esencia.


	7. Una segunda vida

Amores condenados

Capitulo 7

Una segunda vida

Las cuatro paredes eran las mismas, solo que hacia algún tiempo parecían estar vacías, o esto creía Kagome después de la muerte de su padre. Ella estaba recostada en el sillón, viendo la ventana mientras Kouga le hablaba, pero ella no le escuchaba solo pensaba en la manera que Inuyasha se revolcaba del dolor.

-Creo que esta en shock por lo que ocurrió esta noche.- inquirió Ayame viendo el rostro perdido de Kagome.-

-No me gustaría dejarla así, pienso que no debería vivir tan sola.- Dijo Kouga acariciando los cabellos chocolates.-

-Estoy bien.- Respondió Kagome sentándose en el sillón.- solo algo sorprendida.

-Insisto en mi idea de que Sango venga a vivir contigo.- Kouga se sentaba junto a ella.-

Kagome vio la cara de celos que Ayame había dejado ver cuando Kouga se acerco, pero ella sabia que no le correspondería a Kouga por eso no se preocupaba por las malas miradas de la otra joven en la habitación.

-Es mejor no vayamos, tenemos que patrullar.

-Mañana lo hablaremos en clases, cuídate y descansa.-dicho esto, Kouga le dio un tierno beso a Kagome en la frente.-

Kagome no dijo nada, ni siquiera adiós, ella se volvió hacia la ventana escuchando como la puerta se cerraba. Solo deseaba saber ¿Qué le había ocurrido a Inuyasha esa noche?, y además comenzaba a impacientarse al reconocer que le estaba dando suma importancia a lo que le ocurría a ese vampiro. Caminando hacia el cuarto vio las antiguas ropas que Inuyasha había dejado, se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿Dónde estaba? Pero nadie respondería aquella pregunta, las palabras se perdían en su cabeza mientras acostada en su cama se dejaba llevar por el sueño, la monotonía del silencio era como el arrullar del mar que te invita a dormir dejándote caer entre su mecientes olas. El reloj ya daba las cuatro cuando Kagome soñaba con los días pasados en compañía de su encantador desconocido, en sueños ella se encontraba a las orillas del río salvando de ahogarse al joven, el sueño había dado un vuelco cuando el rostro perfecto de Inuyasha comenzaba a derretirse debido al sol que se posaba sobre sus cabezas, un vampiro no puede estar bajo el sol pero en sus sueños como en la realidad el joven había disfrutado de los rayos en su rostro mas de una vez. Algo sofocada se despertaba sabiendo que las 2 horas en las que había podido dormir solamente había soñado con el; de pronto recordó sus palabras "Mi vida te pertenece puedes quitármela cuando quieras". Levantándose rápidamente de la cama, se coloco su chaqueta y salio corriendo hasta la terraza, con la esperanza de que allí estuviera el joven su sombra se extendió en el suelo con los últimos rayos del sol.

-¿En que estoy pensando?-murmuro entre dientes.-No hay nadie.

-Perdón por lo ocurrido…

Kagome volteo viendo como el joven con una mano en el pecho se posaba frente a ella.

-¿Por qué me mentiste?... Creí que eras sincero, pero claro usabas tu hipnosis para que yo hiciera todo lo que tu quisieras, eres un ser despreciable como todos los de tu especie.

-Solo use la hipnosis una vez, y fue en el parque donde te diste cuenta de todo; perdóname Kagome.- Inuyasha termino la frase y se dio media vuelta.-

-¿Qué era lo que en realidad querías de mi? ¡¿Por qué no me mataste en estos días Maldito Vampiro?.- Reprochaba Kagome mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas.-

A Inuyasha le dolía escuchar la voz partida de Kagome mientras lloraba, sabia que el era el culpable de aquel dolor, talvez se merecía todas las duras palabras que gritaba la joven pero no dejaba de pensar en la soledad que se avecinaba nuevamente a su existencia.

-Deseaba estar mas tiempo contigo… sabes - Inuyasha hizo una breve pausa pero fue interrumpido.-

-No digas tonterías vampiro, esta vez no caeré en tus juegos.

-Hace unas horas era Inuyasha ¿Ahora soy Vampiro?, que irónica es la existencia. Yo no decidí nacer así.

-Ustedes no nacen, ustedes son engendrados por otros demonios de su misma calaña.

-Mi madre fue engendrada por un demonio por así decirlo y nací siendo vampiro; nunca tuve el don de la vida; creo que simplemente no me la merecía.- explico Inuyasha mientras perdía la vista en el horizonte y su voz se tensaba de dolor.-

-Vivir no tiene nada de esplendido, eres débil y frágil, si existe una raza mas fuerte tienes que pasar de vivir a sobrevivir… pero ustedes tienen vida eterna.

-Te equivocas, No hay vida después de la muerte; somos maquinas, monstruos o bestias que debemos subsistir matando a otros, dependemos de la sangre y la carne para seguir "funcionando"… esto no es vida, aunque yo nunca tuve vida pero...- Inuyasha se quedo un rato pensativo y prosiguió.- una vez experimente la sensación mas exquisita que he conocido en todos mis años humanos, cuando sentí eso, me dije a mi mismo "así debe sentirse el estar vivo".

Se podía ver como los ojos color oro brillaban con intensidad mientras estas palabras salían de la boca de Inuyasha, parecía recordar aquello que tanto le hacia feliz, era una felicidad tan majestuosa que talvez ninguno de nosotros la había sentido con tanta intensidad como el. Kagome se debatía entre desbordar todo su enojo contra Inuyasha o dejarlo perderse en sus pensamientos para escuchar todo lo que le había ocultado, pero el ver como la majestuosidad de la hermosura de Inuyasha iba dejándola en el estado de letargo -que ya le era común- la obligo a decidirse.

-Te lo pregunto una vez mas ¿Qué quieres de mi?

-Esa pregunta puedes hacérmela durante todas mis vidas y la respuesta siempre será la misma, pero hoy me di cuenta de que no debe ser así.

El pecho de Kagome se ahogo en un pequeño suspiro entrecortado, aunque el joven frente a ella le había estado engañando, no podía ya negar la necesidad o dependencia que había nacido en ella por estar con el; en ese instante la respuesta que buscaba era que la necesitaba y que la quería a ella, pero esta vez era un tono y una respuesta diferente.

-Hace ya muchas lunas desde que el ser que más ame murió por mi culpa, eso no volverá a repetirse.-Inuyasha hablaba muy solemnemente.- eso no pasara contigo.

Aunque se notaba que las palabras que pronunciaba Inuyasha eran cuidadosamente elegidas para no hacerle daño a Kagome estas parecían un puñal que entraba y salía incesantemente en el pecho de la joven, ella no se movía y por un momento se sentía completamente paralizada ante aquella conversación, se sentía indefensa sin argumento alguno que le dieran un indicio a Inuyasha sobre el daño que le provocaba sin querer en ese momento; aunque por un instante también reflexionaba sobre lo que le decía Inuyasha, si ella se había convertido en un ser que ama entonces ¿Por qué aquella conversación sonaba a despedida?.

-Se que me ves como una figura paternal, pero eso no debe ser así porque te lastimas a ti misma; no soy lo mas conveniente para tu vida y tu no eres apropiada para mi existencia, no pasare por aquella horrible noche nuevamente.

-No te entiendo.- balbuceo pobremente Kagome.-

-La vida Kagome no es como tú la ves llena de soledad y tristeza, hay mucho mas detrás de la puerta, solo debes abrirla como yo lo hice al venir contigo, aunque debo confesarte algo.- Inuyasha volteo y sonrío levemente a la joven.- yo también llegue a verte como un refugio para mi tristeza.

Kagome seguía en el letargo del "asfixia" no había podido decir nada mas, el se había estado dando cuenta sobre todo lo que ella sentía al estar con el, pero eso había cambiado, finalmente entendía su vehemencia hacia el vampiro que se posaba frente a ella, no era por la paternidad como le hacia entender el; ella ahora comprendía su fascinación por la figura agraciada que poseía Inuyasha, y es que simplemente la persona que tenemos al frente nos parece hermosamente perfecta cuando la amamos. El se acerco hasta Kagome tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

-Lamento cualquier inconveniente que te pude causar en mi estadía, como último favor te pido me regales esta ropa para parecer "normal".-Dijo Inuyasha aun sonriente.- Eres la segunda vida que he tenido en mi existencia y te doy gracias por ello.

Kagome noto que Inuyasha nunca había usado la palabra vida cuando se refería a el, la palabra existencia parecía serle un poco mas adecuada ya que el nunca había poseído ese don. Si en verdad el se iba, nuevamente la monotonía entraría en la vida de Kagome, aquel aturdimiento en el que la vida pasaba sombría y opaca volvería a arropar sus días, el pensar que no vería mas los ojos miel dorada que se posaban ante ella en ese instante le parecían una condena demasiado difícil de llevar, pero no podía decir ni la mas minima palabra estaba aturdida y asfixiada al mismo tiempo que se sentía hechizada por aquella voz que le hablaba como siempre casi en susurro. Ella era la segunda vida de Inuyasha entonces ¿Quién fue la primera?, de pronto cayo en cuenta nuevamente en lo que pasaba, Inuyasha se despedía mientras su mente flotaba por cada recuerdo, duda o éxtasis que tenia que ver con su dependencia hacia el. Inuyasha aun mantenía el rostro de Kagome entre sus manos, aquella blanca y suave piel comenzó de repente a humedecerse con las lágrimas que salían de los ojos cafés que comenzaban a entender que era el adiós.

-No quiero que te inmiscuyas en esta vida de vampiros y cazadores, por favor abandona esa idea, no te quiero en peligro.- Inuyasha seco una de sus lagrimas y la abrazo.- Gracias por hacerme vivir de nuevo.

_¡Basta!_ Dijo Kagome fuertemente, pero de su boca no había salido palabra alguna, en su cabeza hablaba sueltamente con Inuyasha pero al estar en sus brazos era como una muñeca completamente vulnerable y ante el adiós inminente que se aproximaba dificultaba más aun la expresión de las palabras. Entre sus brazos Inuyasha sentía como Kagome temblaba, los latidos de su corazón estaban aumentando cada vez mas y temió que fuera un miedo que crecía en la joven con respecto a el, nunca creyó que la decisión de dejarla fuera el verdadero latido de aquel frenético palpitar. Suavemente la soltó y se alejo tan sigilosamente como había llegado, Kagome ni se percato de que ya estaba sola en la azotea del edificio, las piernas comenzaron a temblarle cuando cayo de rodillas y empezó a llorar casi sin consuelo, el se había ido y ella no había hecho nada para detenerlo, en su cabeza entendía que la naturaleza de Inuyasha era otra y que debía alejarse de una criatura tan peligrosa, pero todo lo que el había mostrado en aquellos días había sido todo lo contrario a los pensamientos que rondaban en su mente, aunque buscaba los defectos de la relación que había nacido entre ellos, ella solo recordaba la amabilidad, la tranquilidad y la ansiedad de estar con el, esto solo Inuyasha lo había podido despertar en ella.


	8. Cazadores

Capitulo 8

Cazadores

Ya habían pasado 4 días desde que Inuyasha se había marchado, una persona que casi no conocía se había vuelto muy importante en la vida de Kagome, aunque no sabía si el termino persona le agradaría al joven quien usaba la palabra existencia para referirse a su vida por ser un vampiro. Nuevamente el letargo en su vida era normal ya nada valía la pena, ya Kagome no se percataba si las horas pasaban más lentas que de costumbre eso ya no tenía mucho sentido para ella; después de su transformación de una Kagome fugista a la misma de siempre triste y ausente. Ella sabia del daño que podía causar su estado a las personas que le rodeaban, tanto era la preocupación de terceros que Kouga le dijo a Sango que se mudara a su departamento para que le hiciera compañía por algún tiempo, el temía que Kagome arremetiera contra su vida en actos estúpidos como el de salir a cazar ella sola, y aunque desde cualquier punto de vista puede verse estúpido esa idea paso más de una vez por la mente de la joven quien no solo saldría buscando cazar vampiros, saldría a buscar a Inuyasha para pedirle una explicación o tal vez para pedirle que regresara, pero la idea de que Sango se fuera a vivir con Kagome le era casi imposible de aceptar porque si el regresaba ¿Qué pensaría Sango de ella? O tal vez si Inuyasha se percataba de que había alguien más en el departamento nunca se atrevería a volver, porque el que volviera aunque sea por unas horas era una esperanza que Kagome se negaba a perder, además el que Sango estuviera en el departamento con ella seria exponerla mas a su tristeza y aumentar su preocupación.

-¿Qué te ocurre?...

Kagome volteo para descubrir el rostro tenso y nervioso de su amiga Sango, quien se sentó junto a ella en una de las mesas de la cafetería, ella se percato que la charola de Kagome se mantenía intacta, no había probado bocado alguno esto comenzaba a ser ya una costumbre a la hora del almuerzo, y mas aun le angustiaba el hecho de que muchas veces ella le formulaba preguntas a Kagome sin obtener respuesta, parecía estar allí pero la ausencia del alma era casi inevitable.

-Hola bellezas, ¿puedo sentarme?.

-Hola Miroku y claro que puedes, de todas formas aunque estoy acompañada con Kagome parezco estar sola.

Miroku escudriño un poco las facciones de Kagome, ella estaba allí sentada con el tenedor en su mano derecha, movía de forma horizontal el puré de papas de su plato, su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre su mano izquierda que se posaba sobre la mesa gracias al codo.

-Oye Kagome.- Miroku noto como Kagome levantaba la mirada.- ¿Aun deseas ser cazadora? Porque como sabes hay un fragmento nuevo, o eso dice Kaede.

Podría buscarlo con ayuda de ese fragmento- insto rápidamente Kagome en su mente, pero no emitió palabra alguna, Miroku vio el rápido destello de luz que ilumino los ojos de Kagome ante aquellas palabras aunque como vino velozmente desapareció el brillo, por lo que prosiguió tranquilamente la conversación.

-Hay algunas cosas que debes saber Kagome que nunca te contamos en cuanto a ser Cazador…-Miroku miro a Sango fugazmente y luego trago grueso.- los cazadores vivimos prácticamente de la perla de Shikon, una vez que ella esta dentro de cuerpo te hace mas ágil, fuerte y mejora en creces todos tus sentidos, pero al mismo tiempo debemos pagar estos dones de una forma u otra.

-Miroku – le interrumpió Kagome.- si quieres que tenga miedo a ser cazadora, estas perdiendo tu tiempo porque ahora mas que nunca quiero serlo.

-Kagome, yo no te estoy metiendo miedo ni nada por el estilo, solo te digo la verdad… ¿Crees que ser cazador es solo llevar la fuerza del fragmento dentro de ti?- Miroku aguardo la respuesta sin éxito.- ya veo, pues estas muy equivocada. Esto es más que un juego o una responsabilidad, yo soy hijo de un monje que dedico su vida a la caza y Sango proviene de un clan exterminador de vampiros, sobre nosotros se cargo la responsabilidad de ser cazador al momento de nacer y debemos vivir para esto, pero tú puedes escoger.

¿Escoger? Extraña palabra, si Kagome hubiera podido escoger no habría dejado que su padre muriera y mucho menos que Inuyasha se fuera; por un instante recordó como Inuyasha le pedía al igual que Miroku lo hacia en ese momento que se alejara de la vida de cazadora y que viviera de forma normal, algo a lo que ella le llamaría vivir rutinariamente.

-¿Qué tiene de malo el ser como ustedes?.- Pregunto Kagome-

-No es lo malo Kagome es el precio.- Dijo sango con una voz forzada.- No soy la indicada esta vez, pregúntale a Kouga ¿cual era su relación con tu padre?

-¿Mi padre?- musito Kagome.-

Miroku no intervino más, y los tres quedaron en completo silencio hasta que el timbre volvió a sonar. La clase de biología de la Profesora violeta paso tranquilamente, esta vez para los experimentos estudiarían las células. Al salir de clases Kagome busco a Kouga en el salón Nº 20 que era el de los estudiantes de 5to año, pero el no había asistido, Ayame la fulmino con una mirada cuando la vio parada en la puerta del aula.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- Pregunto Ayame con superioridad.- ¿Ya se te quito el shock en el que estabas?

-¿Dónde esta Kouga? -Ayame volvió a fulminarla con la mirada- si las miradas mataran- Susurro Kagome.-

- Salio de la ciudad, al parecer una bandada de demonios se salio de control en las afueras.- Ayame hablaba "cordialmente".- ¿Qué necesitas? Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar - (para que no te le acerques mas a Kouga) pensó.-

-Es algo que debo preguntarle a el exclusivamente, ¿Cuándo regresara?

-Mañana debería de estar de regreso.- La voz de Ayame se apago repentinamente.-

Kagome inmediatamente se percato del repentino cambio en la tonalidad de la voz, Si tanto le preocupaba Kouga ¿porque no lo había acompañado?; se intento imaginar por un instante en el lugar de Ayame, si Inuyasha se hubiera ido a alguna batalla ella lo seguiría aunque fuera para curar sus heridas después de la mortal lucha, su incógnita quedaría sin respuesta ese día hasta que Kouga regresara. La tarde paso mas rápido de lo habitual o talvez Kagome tenia miedo de que las tardes se terminaran porque al ellas morir comenzaban a nacer los viciados fantasmas de la soledad que la acompañaban a donde fuera, antes de partir ella le pidió un favor a Sango, le dijo que mañana regresaba Kouga y que deseaba recibirlo junto con ellos en el Dojo de Kaede –Además hace mucho no veo a esa adorable anciana- agrego Kagome dando una mueca torcida a la que ella le llamaba sonrisa a pesar de su falta de gracia.

Hacia ya mas de una semana desde que Inuyasha se había marchado, el vacío de los días hacían que parecieran semanas, de una u otra forma el apoyo que le había brindado Inuyasha a Kagome había comenzado a ser indispensable para calmar el dolor de su perdida, el había llegado a sanar poco a poco sus heridas, pero cuando empezaba a surgir efecto ya no estaba y estas parecían abrirse de una manera rápida y voraz. Ya no solamente era el recordar la pérdida de su padre, ahora se sumaba el que Inuyasha se marchara dejándole una inestabilidad emocional y física aun mayor, cada vez que se encontraba sola en el apartamento no podía evitar la tentación que le producía el mirar las antiguas ropas de Inuyasha y sumergirse en recuerdos que aunque sabia le hacían daño por las lagrimas que siempre brotaban eran suaves y calidos.

Otro día de escuela pasaba y seguía siendo improductivo desde el punto de vista de Kagome, ella era la primera en muchas de sus clases pero no entendía como lo aprendido la ayudaría en el futuro, si este parecía que nunca iba a llegar. Esta vez una pared de tranquilidad se poso a su lado para que ella se pudiera recostar, puesto que no tendría que irse a su departamento a esperar la noche rodeada entre sus recuerdos, esta vez estaría en compañía de sus amigos y talvez sabría el paradero del fragmento que le correspondería en la visita que harían hacia el Dojo de Kaede. Al llegar una adorable anciana les dio la bienvenida en la puerta invitándolos alegremente a pasar, Kagome había olvidado los ojos de Kaede tan sabios y antiguos, al igual que su tono tan solemne y pasivo al momento de hablar.

-¿Así que vienen a ver a Kouga? Y yo que guardaba la esperanza de que vinieran todos juntos a visitarme a mí.- Dijo la anciana soltando una suave carcajada.- por favor esperen aquí iré a avisarle.

Kagome estaba sentada al lado de sango y a la derecha de ella estaba sentado Miroku, del grupo solamente faltaba Ayame, antes de salir fueron a buscarla al salón de clases pero aunque el profesor aun estaba asignando las labores de la próxima semana ella no estaba allí presente, talvez no había asistido y vendría a visitar a Kouga el día de mañana pensó Kagome, pero esta suposición se había caído cuando al entrar en la estancia Kaede era seguida por Kouga y por Ayame; simplemente ella no había asistido a clases para esperarlo a el todo el día en el Dojo junto a la anciana. Kagome noto que Kouga estaba lastimado, al final el se había ido a pelear con un grupo de vampiros el solo, pero a pesar de sus heridas su rostro no parecía tan demacrado al contrario parecía que la pelea le había dado un aspecto mas majestuoso.

-Me disculpo si los he llegado a preocupar.- Kouga se sentaba frente al "publico" expectante.-

-¿Por qué no me llevaste? - bufo Miroku algo molesto.-

-Lamento no haberte comentado nada Miroku pero este grupo de vampiros estaba ligado con demonios, digamos que hubiera sido un peligro si yo te asignara la misión a ti.- le respondió Kaede pacientemente.-

-Y si te hubiera llevado conmigo aun por encima de Kaede.- Kouga hecho una mirada rápida a la expresión inalterable de Kaede.- de seguro hubiera estado más pendiente de mostrarte como matar a un demonio que de combatir.

-Entonces de ahora en adelante me entrenaras en el arte de matar demonios, para que no puedas escaparte de mi la próxima vez.-Dijo Miroku dándole un golpe a la mesa.-

El matar demonios ¿Era un arte? Se pregunto así misma Kagome y mas aun ¿Habría una próxima vez? O es que acaso esas misiones suicidas de cazar grupo de demonios eran mas comunes de lo que ella se imaginaba y era su simplemente falta de conocimiento de estas que hacían que le horrorizara la idea. Kouga se veía el rostro atemorizado de Kagome y decidió decir algo para bajar la tensión que había subido visiblemente a su rostro.

-Era un grupo pequeño, solo 5 demonios y 2 vampiros…- al decir esto noto que el rostro de Kagome se ponía aun mas pálido de lo que ya estaba, así que decidió simplemente cambiar el tema.- Me alegra mucho esta bienvenida.

-Todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti.- se apresuro a decirle Ayame y luego le brindo una sonrisa ignorando momentáneamente a los demás presentes.-

-Yo además de venir a verte Kouga, quería hacerte una pregunta.- Dijo Kagome intentando retomar su autocontrol, vio a Sango pero ella seguía allí en la sala en total silencio.- ¿Qué relación tuviste con mi padre?

Esta vez fue Kouga el que palideció y su mentón se torno rígido, al mismo tiempo Kaede mostró sorpresa en su rostro que había dejado de ser sereno e inalterable; Miroku se acomodo sobre la silla apoyando el mentón sobre su mano.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.- Pregunto Kouga firmemente.-

-Creemos que Kagome ya merece saber la verdad, es inútil el que sigamos mintiendo, además que ella insiste con la idea de ser cazadora y debe saber también todo lo relacionado con la perla.-finalmente Sango había hablado.-

-Esta bien Kagome yo te diré todo, solo quiero que me prometas que después de esto pensaras seriamente en las consecuencias de ser cazador.- concluyo Kouga dando un gran suspiro.-

Kagome no dijo ninguna otra palabra solo acentúo con la cabeza ante la petición del joven, a ella no le importaba mucho lo que Kouga podría decir sobre las consecuencias que traía consigo la perla, estaba mucho mas interesada en saber lo que le habían ocultado de su padre, o mejor dicho lo que su padre le había pedido a sus amigos que le ocultaran.

-Kagome yo conocí a tu padre en la universidad, íbamos en la misma clase recuerdo que Touya estaba enamorado de la Ingeniería y de verdad que era bueno con los números.- Kouga esbozo una sonrisa ante aquel recuerdo.- en ese momento éramos muy jóvenes no mas de 20 años, allí conoció a tu madre de verdad que fue amor a primera vista como decía el, como sabes se casaron luego de terminar la universidad y te tuvieron a ti; cuando vi lo feliz que era supe que era necesario que yo me alejara de el… como me dolió dejar a mi mejor amigo sin poder explicarle el porque.- Kouga cerro sus puños mientras bajaba la mirada.- No supe mas de el por 10 años, hasta que una tarde leí en el periódico que una escuela había sido invadida a las horas del anochecer por una bandada de vampiros, tu madre laboraba allí y no le gustaba respetar mucho el toque de queda, salio su nombre en el listado de muertes en esa noche…

Kouga trago grueso y alzo la vista para examinar un poco a Kagome, Sango le había pasado el brazo por el hombro, pero ella parecía casi letárgica en su sitio, estaba inmóvil solo escuchando el relato del joven que comenzaba a incomodarse con la presente situación.

-Fui al entierro de tu madre, recuerdo que estabas con tus tíos quienes te rodeaban en brazos apenas tenias 11 años cuando eso, Touya se me acerco recuerdo que nunca lo había visto tan afligido estaba completamente destruido, como si le hubieran arrancado parte del alma.- Kouga hizo una pausa bajando la mirada para observar sus manos.- el noto que yo permanecía igual, no había cambiado en nada, mientras el ya era un hombre que pasaba de los treinta y yo aun aparentaba mis 20 años… juro que esa noche no le conté nada, pero me busco y me siguió hasta que me encontró en una noche de caza, y me obligo a decirle todo… allí decidió convertirse en cazador.- la voz de Kouga permanecía fría y firme, como si intentara que los recuerdos no lo perturbaran demasiado.- el se unió a nosotros para vengar a tu madre, al igual que tu ahora quieres unirte para vengarlo a el.

Esa no era la principal razón, pensó Kagome inmediatamente, ella sin saberlo estaba negando con la cabeza, no podía entender todo lo que su joven amigo estaba contando.

-Es un error ser cazador con miedo y odio en el corazón, la venganza no debe ser el motivo para desear ser un cazador.- interrumpió calmadamente Kaede.- Los cazadores deben decidir proteger y amara a la humanidad, esos deben ser los motivos que te hagan decidir ser un cazador.

-Tu no pudiste conocer a mi padre, eres muy joven, solo eres 2 años mayor que yo…-La voz quebrada de Kagome era perfectamente audible.-

-Yo no tengo 18 años Kagome, tengo 82…-Dijo pausadamente Kouga.-

La expresión de Kagome fue aun más confusa, la tristeza y la curiosidad se habían juntado dentro de su cabeza ¿Cómo era posible que su joven amigo tuviera 82 años? Pensó para si y como si Kaede hubiera podido escuchar esta pregunta hablo con mucha más serenidad de la habitual.

-Creo que ahora es mi turno estimado Kouga… Kagome la perla de Shikon te hace inmortal, una vez que un fragmento a entrado en el cuerpo de la persona elegida esta no envejecerá mas.- Kaede hizo una breve pausa.- pero hay que pagar un precio, bastante alto me atrevo a decir, todo cazador gozara de vida eterna y agilidades impresionantes… esto no quiere decir que un cazador no pueda morir, cuando el fragmento es retirado del cuerpo este cesara inmediatamente así hayas solo pasado una semana con el dentro de ti, esto es porque el se va alimentando de tu cuerpo y de tu alma, cada día obtiene lo mejor de ti agotando mas y mas al cuerpo, solo que tu no lo notas por la fuerza que el te brinda, pero llega un momento en que tu cuerpo solo depende del fragmento, si quisieras puedes dejar de comer y beber porque el te mantendrá funcionando a cambio de seguir alimentándose de tu alma, por eso los cazadores deben de elegir esta pena con el corazón abierto y por las razones indicadas sino el fragmento te consumirá y te dejara sin cuerpo y sin alma.

Un silencio casi de sepelio reino en la sala, en la mente de Kagome se intentaban ordenar las ideas, tal vez sus amigos tendrían 150 años y ella nunca se habría podido dar cuenta, lo peor del caso es que ¿ellos se irían como Kouga cuando abandono a su padre por mas de 10 años? Esto quería decir que ¿mas gente saldría de su vida?; de pronto una pregunta igual o mucho mas aterradora vino a su mente, primero balbuceo y sonrío de los nervios a todos, que la veían como si en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar, hasta que al fin pudo hablar.

-¿Mi padre murió por un vampiro o porque la perla lo consumió?

El silencio sepulcral volvió a reinar pero esta vez mucho mas corto, puesto que Kouga dio un suspiro y miro atentamente a Kagome, ella noto como Ayame tomaba la mano de Kouga y el le correspondió.

-Touya era un hombre de corazón abierto, la venganza no lo consumió… fue una noche de caza, salio solo, no pudo contra 15…- Kouga se sumergió en sus amargos recuerdos.-

Kaede también parecía sentida ante el recuerdo o eso le asumió la joven de ojos chocolates que comenzó a llorar sin querer, Sango acariciaba su rostro intentando secar sus lagrimas, Miroku permanecía allí sentado ausente de todos los sentimientos que estaba en el ambiente aunque pensaba que era culpable de la situación ya que el era quien le había dicho a Kagome que confrontara a Kouga. Ya la noche había caído y los 3 cazadores acompañaron a Kagome a su departamento, Kouga fue el único que se quedo en el Dojo con Kaede y solamente fue por sus heridas de lo contrario también los hubiera acompañado, la noche estaba tranquila como si los demonios y los vampiros fueran solo parte de alguna pesadilla de la cual habían despertado. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada, parecía que ya todo se había dicho.

-Tu padre eligió el ser cazador Kagome, tú no tienes que seguir sus pasos… piénsalo bien.

Esto fue lo último que llego a decir Sango antes de que se marcharan a cazar, mientras los veía irse en la oscuridad de la noche desde su ventana Kagome se pregunto si ella tendría algún día el valor de ir con sus amigos al patrullaje nocturno; al perderlos de vista y voltearse a su cama, se estremeció por un instante al recordar lo que era la soledad, pero esta vez a sus pensamientos sobre Inuyasha y su padre se les sumaban sus amigos, Kouga y la perla de Shikon.


	9. Vampiros

Amores condenados

Capitulo 9

Vampiros

La noche comenzaba a reinar en el centro de la ciudad, los gritos de desesperación y el olor a muerte habían disminuido desde hacia ya algunos días, algo pasaba en el mundo de los no vivos. En un edificio abandonado una mujer realmente hermosa a la luz de la luna, entraba con cautela como si se cuidara de no ser vista. Aquel edificio estaba casi en ruinas los agujeros en el techo dejaban ver las tuberías y en las escaleras la falta de escalones no te habrían dejado subir hasta el piso siguiente y si lo lograses lo mas probable es que el piso se viniera abajo con cualquier peso. Sin hacer sonido alguno en el desajustado suelo la mujer se movió agraciadamente paseándose de un lado a otro hasta alcanzar una de las habitaciones que yacían sin puerta, esta estaba vacía a excepción de un único mueble que había frente a la ventana rota; se acerco mirando al hombre que estaba allí sentado, la piel blanca se hacía mas pálida con la luz de la luna, sus ojos permanecían perdidos en la noche y sus labios estaban completamente resecos al igual que la piel de sus manos.

-No has comido nada desde que despertaste, ¿quieres que cace algo para ti?-Pregunto la joven dulcemente.-

-Que sigilosa y fría te has vuelto.

-Son características propias de nuestra especie lo sabes.

-Si es verdad somos sigilosos… pero no necesariamente fríos.

-No entiendo a que te refieres.

-No hablo de la frialdad de la piel Kikyo, hablo de la frialdad del alma si es que la tenemos… ¿Desde cuando los humanos son "algo" que hay que cazar?

A pesar de la dureza de las palabras la voz del joven se mantuvo en completa calma, inalterable a pesar de que en sus pensamientos una nube de rabia se interponía; luego de un audible silencio él suspiro y hablo muy despacio.

-¿Los nuevos engendrados saben de mi?

-Naraku les hablo de ti, diciendo que le habías dejado toda tu autoridad junto con tu Tessaiga.

-Ese maldito, no dejare que siga estableciendo una ola de miedo en la ciudad, demonios como nosotros solamente deberían de existir en sueños y mitos.

-No creo que estés en condiciones de pelear con él y menos si no te has alimentado.-Dicho esto Kikyo se arrodillo junto el sillón.- ¿Por qué no huimos Inuyasha? Como me lo propusiste hace tantos años.

Los ojos color oro dejaron de estar perdidos en la oscuridad y se centraron en las palabras de aquella joven que parecía suplicar arrodillada junto a él, Inuyasha examino cuidadosamente cada facción de Kikyo noto que ya no existía el sonrojo en sus mejillas cuando lo veía, sus ojos habían perdido ese brillo de esperanza, su piel no era de durazno sino de papel y lo más importante era que ya no existía aquel palpitar desenfrenado cada vez que ella se encontraba junto a él; bien se dice que la eternidad es permanecer hermoso e inmortal pero aquellos pequeños detalles siempre se perdían. Inuyasha se enderezo en su asiento y tomo el rostro de Kikyo, noto que este era frio y no como el de Kagome que permanecía tibio y a veces podía sentir como aumentaba la temperatura cuando se ruborizaba; ella si poseía esa piel de durazno que a él tanto le fascinaba y ese sonrojar de mejillas que a su vista era perfecto y más aun si él lo llegaba a provocar, al fin de cuentas nuevamente había caído en sus pensamientos hacia Kagome recordando aquel breve instante en el que pudo detallarla mientras dormía hasta que sus instintos hicieron sentir el impulso de morderla cuando noto lo largo y blanco que era su cuello; obligándose a salirse de su trance respondió a la mujer que estaba junto a él confundida mientras veía como él se extasiaba con sus profundos pensamientos deseando saber quién era capaz de perturbarlo de esa manera, Kikyo llego al punto de desear que fuera ella.

-Yo debo regresar a la casa, basta de esconderme.

-Escúchame algo Inuyasha, si deseas que todo sea como lo recuerdas debes de cambiarlo tú mismo, así que escapémonos juntos, como antes.

Kikyo se levanto mirando los ojos color oro que se posaban serenos ante ella, Inuyasha hizo una mueca que ella interpreto como sonrisa y caminando despacio se acerco a la ventana, la noche estaba quieta como si el mundo se hubiera ido a dormir tranquilo sin el miedo de saber qué demonios y vampiros podían estar al asecho detrás de cualquier puerta, mientras más recordaba lo que escondía la noche crecían las ganas de correr junto a Kagome, de abrazarla y de refugiarse entre sus palpitaciones y sonrojos, pero la realidad era otra y era hora de volver.

-Yo no quiero seguir en esta época, aquí todo es muy diferente y la maldad se ha apoderado de la noche. Ya no logro escuchar la tranquilidad de los corazones palpitando- Cerrando los ojos y tensando el rostro al no escucharlos.- ahora todo es sufrimiento y desesperación, no puedo huir a un remanso de paz si todo esto es mi culpa… incluyéndote.

Kikyo no dijo nada mas, se quedo pensando en las palabras que quedaron en el aire, prosiguió a detallar un poco más al joven que tenia frente a ella, no era el mismo Inuyasha que ella conocía, este era más triste, sus ojos tenían demasiada añoranza, y su rostro era más duro. Noto como llevo su mano al pecho y cerro el puño tomando la camisa en muestra de dolor, pero inmediatamente la soltó y volteándose le dio aquella magnifica sonrisa que ella recordaba, era el mismo hombre del cual se había enamorado en su vida humana, era aquel que la hacía soñar y por el cual se escapaba para encontrarse con él en el lago.

-Deberías de quedarte aquí mientras resuelvo esto.-se devolvió al sofá tomando una vieja espada.- no quiero volver a ponerte en riesgo.

-Ya me aleje de ti una vez, no pienso volver a hacerlo.

Ambos salieron de aquel edificio sin ser vistos, las calles estaban por completo vacía no existía en el aire el olor a muerte y sangre que había podido percibir Inuyasha mientras dormía en la azotea, tampoco estaban los gritos de dolor y el llanto que procedía de las noches de caza, no había nada en esa noche como s se presintiera de que nuevas normas comenzarían a correr. Kikyo caminaba tan grácilmente que fácilmente dejaba a Inuyasha atrás quien se rezagaba cada vez mas, pero cada vez que ella detenía el paso para esperarlo el se apresuraba para no dar paso a la conversación, luego de unos 15 minutos de camino la vieja casa se posaba ante ellos con un lúgubre y escalofriante silencio.

-Seguramente no hay nadie, es hora de la caza.- Dijo Kikyo convencida.-

-No, te equivocas todos están allí, sus voces las escucho claramente rondar en mi cabeza.

Inuyasha subió los escalones de la entrada y Kikyo le siguió inmediatamente, aunque ella no escuchaba ruido alguno sabía que Inuyasha por ser el hijo legitimo de Lucifer poseía cualidades que ningún otro vampiro poseía, entre ellas era el saber donde estaban cada uno de sus "parientes", así como escuchar sus pensamientos. Al entra a la antigua casa no encontraron a nadie pero existía en el ambiente una peste a sangre descompuesta, este era un olor no perceptible para el ser humano pero el sabia que recién se habían alimentado.

_Mantente siempre detrás de mí…_

Kikyo al escuchar esto en su mente asintió levemente y ambos entraron al salón principal, era exactamente igual como la ultima vez, Naraku sentado como el rey y sus lacayos alrededor a la expectativa de alguna amenaza, el sonrió sutilmente dejando ver sus afilados colmillos, que aunque era una "sonrisa" también era una señal de defensa.

-Bienvenido seas hermano.-Naraku se levanto abriendo los brazos y quedando de pie prosiguió.- sabía que mi mejor Cazadora _(Inuyasha cerró sus puños ante esta afirmación)_ y mi ausente hermano volverían juntos, como antes.

-Te dije que volvería y siempre cumplo lo que prometo, ahora te pido que vuelvas a trabajar conmigo o atente a las consecuencias.

-Claro Inuyasha, este siempre será tu puesto, como mano derecha de tu padre yo simplemente estaba intentando guiar a nuestros parientes por un camino de "diversión".

-¿Diversión?, lo que hiciste fue plantar el horror en esta ciudad, tanto así que despertaste a los cazadores, ellos no existían en mi época y quiero que escuchen todos.- Inuyasha se dio media vuelta apartando suavemente a Kikyo que no se había movido de sus espaldas, su voz aumento y se tenso.- A partir de hoy yo doy las ordenes y la primera es ¡no más caza de humanos!, ahora solo están permitidos los animales, y si no quieren cazar en zonas foráneas pues aquí en la ciudad están disponibles las morgues, siempre y cuando no se destroce el cadáver… y el que no esté de acuerdo conmigo.- Desenvaino la espada quien de una oxidada hoja paso a la majestuosidad de la Tessaiga.- que me lo haga saber por qué se va derecho al reino de mi padre.

Inuyasha pudo escuchar algunos pensamientos: "No quiero regresar al infierno"… "¿Y este que se cree?"… "¿Naraku no hará nada?"… "Por fin seremos nuevamente civilizados". Inmediatamente poso sus ojos color oro sobre Naraku quien únicamente pensaba el porqué la Tessaiga solo se transformaba con su dueño; él se acerco hasta el guardando su espada en la espalda, Inuyasha dejo ver su cara de pocos amigos, inmediatamente el dejo su mente en blanco, no pudo leer miedo, rabia o impotencia en su mente solo estaba a la espera, era un don de Naraku el ocultaba sus pensamientos, muchas veces no podía sentirlo como la trágica noche en que no supo que deseaba matarlo a él y a Kikyo.

_No Creas que he olvidado lo que me hiciste, no intentes traicionarme Naraku o no dudare en echarte a los cazadores._

_Querido Inuyasha no seas rencoroso, esa noche estaba fuera de si, entiéndeme me habías quitado mi puesto._

_No quiero verte cerca de mí, estas destituido como mi mano derecha eres uno más del montón… por cierto no soy tu hermano. _

Inuyasha se fue de la sala dejando aquel bullicio, se dirigió automáticamente al que era su habitación al abrir esa puerta noto que todo estaba exactamente igual a como lo recordaba, casi arrastrando los pies se tiro en la cama, cerro sus ojos y se llevo la mano al pecho, Kikyo entro a la habitación, sabía que no tenía que tocar porque el ya sabía que estaba allí.

-Siento que estas muy cansado, te hace falta beber algo, lástima que ya no pueda ser tu alimento.

En su voz se sintió un leve tono de tristeza que deseaba ocultar. Inuyasha recordó como en los tiempos de antaño bebía la sangre de Kikyo, ella era su alimento y de cierta forma le debía su "existencia" solo con ella tenía la voluntad de dejar de beber y esto simplemente se debía a que no podía lastimar o matar lo que más amaba, su sangre era un néctar dulce y tibio que saciaba rápidamente su sed, la pureza del alma ayudaba a saciar rápidamente la necesidad de beber debido a que la sangre también absorbía ese nivel de pureza, la sangre de Kikyo era limpia y el llego a compararlo con un elixir para dioses, pero eso ya no existía y probablemente nunca encontraría a alguien que saciara su sed rápidamente para inhibir la necesidad de matar hasta satisfacer.

_No deseo tomar nada, me da asco alimentarme de cadáveres y estoy muy débil para salir a cazar._

_(¿Tan débil estas que no puedes hablar?)_ Yo puedo cazar por ti…

_Solo necesito descansar y no es por estar débil, simplemente no quiero hablar por ahora._

Te dejare a solas. _(Debo recordar que lee mis pensamientos, que horrible se siente que no desee que este a su lado)_

Inuyasha prefirió guardar silencio a lo escuchado no seseaba desencadenar una lucha de sentimientos encontrados, recordó como Kikyo había sido el centro de su mundo pero ahora había perdido aquello que tanto amaba su humanidad, sentía cierta culpa por el final de su destino, aunque el ser inmortal no te dejaba pensar mucho en los finales. Quedándose completamente absorbido en sus pensamientos, escuchaba como afuera algunos vampiros estaban dispuestos a seguir sus órdenes y como otros deseaban revelarse para seguir su "divertida" existencia, nuevamente debía a habituarse a escuchar a sus "parientes" y a olvidar la tranquilidad de estar lejos de ellos, dentro de este pensamiento llego ella otra vez, Inuyasha había conocido la paz junto a Kagome, el dolor parecía lejano cuando ella sonreía y el estar sin hablar no era incomodo al contrario, era un éxtasis solo escuchar el tranquilo palpitar de su corazón, no tenía que aparentar rudeza o ferocidad al estar con ella, era simplemente perfecto, una segunda vida.


	10. Kagome

Amores condenados

Capitulo 10

Kagome

Es posible amar y no recibir nada a cambio, pero nunca podrás dar algo sin amor. Cada noche era igual triste y llena de miedos, los miedos inventados por la soledad o por aquellos fantasmas que me perseguían, es como querer correr hasta la línea que divide la paz de la agonía, pero con las piernas atadas. No hay escapatoria alguna para mí, ni siquiera en sueños ya que las pesadillas cada vez empeoran, he decidido dejar de dormir quedándome todos los días en el sofá viendo las noticias pero el sueño siempre me vence dejándome despertar solo cuando ya no hay escapatoria de mis miedos y los parpados se conduelen de mis ojos y los dejan ver un día más la luz del sol como para que se cercioren de que estoy viva y me lo reafirma el latido de mi corazón que se desea salir del pecho, y a veces deseo que lo haga para no tener que aprisionarme más en este cuerpo y en mis sufrimientos. A veces iba a quedarme en el templo con Kaede con la excusa de que me contara más acerca de mi padre, ella me decía que no había mas que decir y me invitaba a hacer cualquier actividad con ella, obviamente sabia que lo que yo deseaba era no regresar a casa, los fines de semana eran peores sin clases es decir sin Sango y sin Miroku, a veces los llamaba para ir a pasear, pero mi nivel de ausentismo en estos paseos me llevaban a pensar ¿Cuánto me aguantarían ellos?, también pensé en buscar otros amigos pero el estar callada en un grupo nuevo no es la mejor manera de iniciar nuevas relaciones, así que a veces solo me quedaban los libros, la Tv y la radio. Había escuchado y visto en casi todos los medios que los niveles de ataques en las últimas 3 semanas por demonios y vampiros habían bajado drásticamente en un 80%, ¿Acaso el tendría que ver con eso? Todo me hacía pensar que si, ya que justamente esta semana se cumpliría un mes desde que no veía a Inuyasha… Nunca pude decirle Vampiro de manera despectiva o con odio, el no era un vampiro común eso me lo había dejado en claro en aquellos días en los que compartimos juntos nuestra soledad, al final pude saber quién era y que era, y aunque la última vez que lo vi no pude decirle nada concreto, un simple _adiós_ pudo haber salido de mi boca y mi conciencia estaría más tranquila, (miento) aquel día deseaba decirle que no se fuera, que se quedara conmigo, que no me importaba su inmortalidad, que su presencia era necesaria para mi, que el simple hecho de perderlo me apuñalaba el corazón y así fue, la herida es tan profunda que puedo sentir como se abre y respira ella sola provocándome un dolor tan punzante y agudo que a veces me hace jadear; el recordar sus facciones se había convertido en un hobbie para mi, sus cabellos plateados revoloteando en su rostro, su sonrisa blanca como nieve, sus ojos de color dorado tan radiante como el sol, su piel traslucida y su cuerpo perfectamente moldeado; inevitablemente también recuerdo su despedida y empieza a desangrarse mi herida. Entre tantos pensamientos extrañamente decidí salir de la cama un domingo, normalmente prefería estar arropada durmiendo para esperar el día siguiente, pero esta vez estaba mas inquieta, algunos días salía sin rumbo fijo a caminar (miento) salía a buscarlo, a veces en los barrios oscuros o cuando comenzaba el anochecer, pero mi torpe búsqueda cada vez era más infructuosa. A media mañana sentí la necesidad de hacer una de mis terribles búsquedas, pero el teléfono me distrajo mientras me vestía.

-¿Kagome?

-Hola sango.- Lamentablemente mi voz no poseía alegría alguna.-

-¿Nuevamente te quedaras en casa? ¿Por qué no vienes al Dojo?

Extrañamente me quede pensando en mi opción de ir a encontrarme con Sango, sonaba tentador a pesar de mi renuente tristeza, aunque no sabía exactamente si lo que sentía era tristeza o arrepentimiento, deseaba tantas cosas como volver a reír junto a mis amigos, abrazar una vez más a mi padre, salir a caminar sin miedo del anochecer, pero sobre todas las cosas deseaba volver a ver el rostro de Inuyasha, mi paranoia estaba creciendo, deseaba mas a Inuyasha que el ver a mi propio padre una vez más, aunque tal vez simplemente mi mente sabia que la última opción no era posible. Nuevamente había dejado a Sango hablando sola en el teléfono, pude escuchar un suspiro en la bocina y me apresure a decir nada.

-Bueno yo…- seguía sin respuestas en la cabeza así que siguió el silencio.-

-Hagamos algo, piénsalo y si decides venir te estaremos esperando.-la voz de sango se apagaba a medida que hablaba.- Recuerda que te quiero mucho amiga, solo deseo tu bien…

-Lo sé.

-Cuídate mucho, te estaré llamando. Bye.

Colgó el teléfono y yo me quite e auricular del oído, estaba claro que a sango se le acababan las ideas al igual que la paciencia para conmigo pero ¿Qué debía hacer? Contarle de mi mal sana atracción por un vampiro seria algo catastrófico tomando en cuenta de que todo mi "Circulo social" era de cazadores. Finalmente estaba fuera del apartamento, las personas en la calle poseían un nuevo semblante, el miedo aunque estaba dentro de sus miradas no era tan agobiante como antes que los quemaba a flor de piel, en los periódicos solo habían noticias del decaimiento en los niveles de ataques y eso llenaba de esperanzas, me sometí a mi misma a un debate del ¿Por qué? Pero todo me llevaba únicamente a él, ¿Por qué si se había ido no desaparecía de mi vida?. Mis pies me llevaron enérgicamente al parque y en el puente cada punzada era fuerte en la herida, me tome un tiempo para poder respirar sin dificultad, mal sana fuera mi mente que jugaba como quería conmigo; el celular comenzó a repicar y desoriento mis pensamientos.

-¿Bueno?-Conteste mientras trastabillaba.-

-Kagome, es Kouga ¿Dónde estás?

-Yo salí un rato a dar una vuelta, creo que aprovechare de ir a la biblioteca.-Mentia nuevamente.-

-¿No vendrás al Dojo?, se que sango te invito esta mañana.

-veré si antes de llegar a la casa paso por allá.

-De acuerdo llámame si vienes por favor.

-Claro, estaré en contacto, adiós Kouga.

El no contesto, me pregunte si se habría dado cuenta de mi mentira, pero esta pregunta abarco muy poco tiempo mis pensamientos al darme cuenta en donde estaba, ya la mañana había muerto y la tarde se daba paso, sabía que era inútil cualquier cosa que hiciera por intentar buscarlo, a veces deseaba quedarme hasta la noche y ser una presa fácil para algún vampiro, y posterior pedirle que me llevara ante Inuyasha, pero lo más probable es que me matara antes de hacerle caso a mi petición. En un principio decidí no ir al Dojo, los ojos de todos siempre se quedaban en mi cuando yo me sumergía en mis pensamientos hacia él, después de un rato sentada en una de las bancas del parque, decidí irme a casa lo cual era mucho menos tentador para mi, a veces prefería tener los ojos de todos mis amigos sobre mi preguntándose ¿qué es lo que pienso? a estar sola en mi departamento, pero esa vez volví a las 2 horas de haber salido. Mi mullida cama me esperaba y concluí que hoy no debí haber salido, me recosté y el sueño me fue ganando, recordé que no había comido en todo el día pero no tenia hambre así que preferí dormir aun con la ropa puesta. El sueño comenzaba con la misma imagen que yo tuve de mi padre cuando Inuyasha se había colocado una de sus ropas, yo estaba recostada sobre el y veía aquellos jeans y la camisa a rayas que tanto identificaban a mi padre; en el mismo sueño me obligue a recordarme que mi padre estaba muerto y que el que me acompañaba era Inuyasha, frenética de querer ver su rostro una vez mas, alce mi rostro de su pecho y levante la mirada, lo primero que vi fue su cuello y un nudo en la garganta hizo que me costara reconocer mis emociones, pero todo lo que tenia era horror, su blanco cuello estaba lleno de sangre y al ver su rostro sus ojos eran rojos, sus labios también estaban manchados y de ellos salía su lengua limpiando las comisuras, entonces sentí algo tibio que goteaba por mi cuello, el había bebido de mi, el corazón termino de paralizarse cuando sentí su mano fría y dura sobre mi cuello, comenzaba a estrangularme; cuando no podía respirar me desperté, esta vez la taquicardia estaba acompañada de sudor y lagrimas, instintivamente me toque el cuello pero este estaba intacto. El timbre sonó, al ver por la ventana note que el atardecer había cubierto e cielo con luces fucsias y naranjas, me levante y llegue hasta la puerta al abrir nuevamente el nudo en mi garganta se entrelazo pero esta vez con un pequeño gemido de asombro; una hermosa mujer vestida con una túnica negra se posaba frente a mi, al quitarse la caperuza pude detallar mas el hermoso rostro, era la misma vampira que me había atacado una noche junto con otra de sus compañeras.

-Tu eres Kagome ¿Cierto?.- su voz era melodiosa y suave, era el complemento perfecto para aquel cuerpo.-

Yo me mantenía atónita parada frente a ella, no pude conjugar palabra así que solo asentí con la cabeza, mientras ella me inspeccionaba.

-Necesito que vengas conmigo, se trata de Inuyasha.-Seguramente mi cara fue de temor porque ella prosiguió con explicaciones.- Inuyasha no es un vampiro común, el tiene "alma" gracias a que es mitad humano, pero necesita alimentar esa alma y no ha bebido desde que se despertó, yo antes le servía de alimento pero… ahora no le sirvo para nada.

La mujer cayo por completo el relato, aunque no me importaba cual fuera el motivo por el que había venido, lo que me importaba era que me llevaría con Inuyasha y es era suficiente para mi, sin decir nada mas rápidamente tome mi bolsa y Salí del apartamento cerrando las puertas y colocándome junto a ella, su asombro me confundió un poco.

-¿No me tienes miedo?, soy un vampiro puedo matarte si quisiera en este momento.

-Si quisieras matarme no me hubieras venido a buscar a mi casa, por favor llévame con Inuyasha.

Ambas salimos con el amparo de la noche, esta vampiro era la misma que había perturbado la visión de Inuyasha en aquel ataque, no me importaba ahora mucho aquella extraña reacción, ahora toda mi mente se basaba en un simple nombre que me había inundado por todo este tiempo Inuyasha. Ella me explico que el necesitaba tomar sangre pura para fortalecer su cuerpo y alma, que mientras más pura era el alma más pura era la sangre y que yo poseía esa aura que el necesitaba, ¡Bien! Podría servirle a Inuyasha de alimento aunque ante esta revelación me entro un miedo de que mi sueño se volviera realidad; ¿A caso me estaba volviendo vidente? Es decir recién había soñado el hecho de que Inuyasha se alimentaba de mi, si en verdad me volvería su alimento quería decir ¿qué iba a estrangularme hasta matarme con sus manos?, no necesariamente debía ser así, porque con el simple hecho de que "bebiera" más de lo necesario estaría completa mi visión, el lleno de mi sangre y yo muerta entre sus brazos, pero finalmente estaría entre sus brazos. Llegamos a una casa un poco tétrica, ella me hizo entrar por la parte de atrás y me remolco por todo el camino, me dijo que obviamente los otros vampiros de la casa sabían que estaba allí, debido al palpitar incoherente de mi agitado corazón, pero también me dijo que mientras estuviera con él o en su alcoba no me pasaría nada. Ella desapareció al cerrar la puerta y yo camine hasta acercarme a la inmensa cama, de pronto lo vi allí recostado con los ojos cerrados, se veía más débil y su tez estaba un poco grisácea, pero aquellos cabellos color plata me indicaban que si estaba allí y que no era otra de mis visiones, entonces note como lentamente abría sus ojos y los posaba perezosamente en mi, al concentrarme y entender que nuevamente estaba frente a él, lo demás dejo de importar y el mundo volvió a llenarse de él.


	11. Inuyasha

Amores condenados

Capitulo 11

Inuyasha

Si no supiera que no me es permitido dormir hubiera jurado que estaba en un sueño, mientras que en mi cabeza escuchaba los pensamientos de mis "parientes" yo intentaba esconderme en un sonido que se escapaba de todas esas voces, era suave y constante, un palpitar que llenaba el vacio que quedaba en mi mente, este se acercaba cada vez más, tanto que parecía estar andando hacia mí, ¡un gato! Bufe para mis adentros pero fue el único sonido en el que me concentre note como de repente se volvió arrítmico, algo lo había alterado sobre manera, pero esa alteración era palpable y audible, sentí que el animalito estaba posado frente a mi era casi visible aquel corazón para mi, abrí perezosamente mis ojos, lo primero que vi fue el techo para entender donde estaba, luego baje mi mirada y estaba ella, sus ojos chocolates parecían que iban a reventar a llorar, últimamente se aparecía mucho en mis pensamientos pero esto era ridículo ahora aparecía su imagen vivida en mi alcoba, por un instante pensé en gruñirle pero no era mi deseo espantar aquella perfecta imagen de ella, tan perfecta que mi sed me hacía sentir su palpitar. Me senté con dificultad en la cama y me quede fijamente viendo la silueta, era como tenerla allí parada pidiéndome un beso tal vez, por un momento di gracias por no tenerla al frente llevaba más de un mes sin alimentarme, no sabía muy bien el motivo por el cual lo hacía, o tal vez si lo sabia simplemente quería redimir un poco lo que mis "parientes" habían hecho durante mis años de ausencia, que iluso como si eso pudiera borrarlo así no más. Mientras que en mi mente pasaban miles de cosas yo miraba aquellos ojos que pestañaban de vez en cuando como si estuvieran tan incrédulos como los míos, entonces ¡Horror! Ella se movió dando un paso al frente.

-Inuyasha.

Entendí que no era una visión en verdad Kagome había llegado a mi casa y estaba en mi habitación, de un tiro me levante de la cama y me fui bruscamente contra la pared, al entender que el palpitar era de verdad desde mi boca hasta mi garganta la sed se volvió casi insoportable, comenzó a picarme como si estuviera tomando salsa picante directo del frasco, ella no debía estar allí y menos conmigo en estas condiciones, no quería ni pensar en el estado en el que estaba, mis ojos debían estar completamente rojos por mi insaciable sed y mi piel se tornaba grisácea como la de un zombi, estaba en lo más deplorable incluso para un vampiro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- Gruñí.-

-Kikyo me trajo…

-¿Kikyo? ¿Para qué?- La interrumpí.-

-Me dijo que estabas mal y que tal vez yo podía ayudarte.

Dio otro paso y me lance contra la pared, note que ella se asusto ante mi reacción, gatee por la pared hasta el otro extremo para alejarme lo más posible de ella, de seguro su imagen hacia mí en ese momento era el de un cuerpo poseído por un demonio que intentaba escapar por la ventana ante un sacerdote, intente buscar en mi mente los pensamientos de Kikyo.

_Espero que se alimente de ella, estoy segura que le hará mucho bien…_

_¿Por qué demonios trajiste a Kagome? ¡LLEVATELA!_

_Debes comer algo, y se que lo que te traiga me lo vas a rechazar, esa joven tiene el alma pura lo sabes, no la tendrás que matar y ¡quedaras satisfecho!_

_¡LLEVATELA!_

Un gruñido lleno de euforia y extremadamente audible broto de mi garganta mientras la misma se quemaba de la sed que iba en aumento, para mi tranquilidad en la casa una orden mía era obedecida sin protestas, escuche como Kikyo se acercaba hasta mi habitación y farfullaba en su mente bastante molesta, me entro cierta calma al saber que Kikyo era mucho más fuerte que Kagome por lo que con levantarla y llevársela era suficiente, luego pensé que sería peligroso tener a Kikyo con Kagome en brazos bajando por el medio del pasillo y todos los parientes sintiendo como aquel corazón se desbocaba en su palpitar, pero eso no me importaba, ahorita lo principal era alejar a Kagome de mí, yo era el peligro más cercano en ese momento. Yo seguía atado como un loco contra la pared mis uñas se habían hundido en ella como un especie de salvavidas en ese momento, de pronto vi como Kagome se acerco rápidamente hasta la puerta, ¡Eureka! La había espantado con mi sonoro aullido, por un momento sentí como mis músculos se relajaron y cuando estuve en el suelo desprendido de la pared, vi como ella pasaba el cerrojo a la puerta; No se marchaba al contrario se encerraba con su posible asesino. Nuevamente me lance contra la pared esta vez no me trepe a ella, pero estaba entre la espada y la pared, por un instante pensé en escapar por la ventana pero me atrapo nuevamente el suave latido, profundo e interminable para mi como el sonido del mar que nunca se acaba. Kagome me había hechizado y mis instintos afloraron, ella se dio media vuelta dejándome perderme en sus ojos, camino suavemente hasta mí y comenzó a desabrocharse los botones de su blusa, su intención era ser "apetecible" lo que no sabía es que no debía intentar serlo porque ya lo era. A dos pasos de mi quedo inmóvil con su blusa arrojada en el suelo, su piel blanca era más hermosa de lo que me había estado imaginando en sueños, el rubor era tan excesivo que le cubrió desde las orejas hasta el cuello; quede tan cautivado por su belleza que la sed dejo de ser mi prioridad, me acerque colocando mi mano sobre su mejilla y alce su rostro, mi otra mano termino en su cintura, ella entre abrió los labios pero no dijo nada.

-¿En verdad no me temes?

Le pregunte con un hilo de voz, mientras apoye mi rostro contra el suyo, sentía como la respiración comenzaba a agitarse y el aire que botaba por su boca entraba a la mía, no dijo nada solo acentuó levemente con la cabeza.

_Vete_

Dije dentro de mi cabeza casi inconscientemente a Kikyo que ya estaba detrás de la puerta de la habitación, hubo cierta confusión en su mente pero no preste atención a lo que decía, intento girar la perilla y Kagome reacciono ante el ruido en la puerta, "_vete_" volví a repetir en mis adentros; retome la atención de Kagome sujetándola más fuertemente por la cintura su cuerpo quedo unido al mío, cuando volteo el rostro la bese y en ese instante volví a sentir como es que se siente vivir. Nuestros labios estaban desbocados en aquel beso parecía que se necesitaban desde hacía mucho tiempo, yo me aferraba mas y mas al cuerpo de ella, sentía que no la tenía suficientemente cerca a pesar de que mi brazo izquierdo la sujetaba tan fuertemente que nada humano la hubiera podido apartar en ese instante de mi, mientras nuestro deseo se consumía en el beso deje de escuchar todo lo demás, este era uno de los poderes que tenia Kagome en mi me embrujaba a tal nivel que ella se convertía en el mundo entero, comencé a guiarla hasta la cama ella parecía una frágil marioneta en mis brazos pero no estaba usando mi poder de persuasión en ella obviamente no era necesario, en ningún momento mi brazo se separo de su cintura al igual que mis labios no podían dejarla al contrario cada vez más el deseo de tenerla solo para mí crecía, tanta era la pasión que me consumía que a veces ella jadeaba cuando no podía respirar por causa de mi beso y solo así mis labios se alejaban un poco pero no demasiado, mientras respiraba profusamente por la boca mis labios seguían en contacto con los suyos y apenas sentía que volvía aquella regular respiración volvía a retomar el beso con más fuerza, quería que se fundiera en mi, ella era mía y ese instante era nuestro. Mi cuerpo la recostó suavemente sobre la cama y todo mi peso quedo sobre ella, musito un breve quejido por mi peso pero casi inaudible seguramente no quería que me diera cuenta de ello pero cuando comencé a alejarme (Sin ganas de hacerlo) enredo sus dedos en mi cabello y acerco su rostro al mío, humedeció sus labios y tiernamente beso la comisura de los mios, su respiración era exageradamente agitada, por un momento me dio miedo de que su cuerpo fuera a colapsar de alguna manera, reprimí mi deseo de ella saque mi mano debajo de su espalda y coloque mi cuerpo en un lado para restarle peso (aunque mi deseo era el poseerla en ese momento) ella se aferro a mi cuello intentando no alejarse mucho de mí.

-No vuelvas a dejarme.- musito lentamente.-

-Debes irte.- Le respondí.-

-No quiero irme, no quiero alejarme nuevamente de ti.- la ultima oración se ahogo casi en un lamento, sentí como una lagrima cayó en mi hombro.-

Tome su rostro en mis manos y vi que sus ojos se habían entristecido nuevamente, odie ser el motivo de aquella tristeza que la devoraba, seque sus lagrimas y volví a besarla pero esta vez muy suave como era ella; su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse y el mío también, entonces me entro el pánico nuevamente mi instinto de asesino comenzaba a salir, aquel palpitar volvía a envolverme y la sed regreso.

-No quiero lastimarte, por favor vete, no deseo beber de ti.- le dije sentándome sobre la cama y dándole la espalda.-

Ella se sentó tras mío y quito mi cabello del oído, besándome el cuello y pasando su mano por mi cintura, mas de una vez me reproche el hecho de que nunca iría al cielo, que lo mío era el infierno y el dolor eterno, pero en ese instante yo tenía mi ángel personal.

-Prefiero haber tenido una vida contigo a una eternidad sin ti, no vas a matarme Inuyasha solo te alimentaras hasta que te satisfagas.- me susurro al oído.-

-¿Y si mi satisfacción no llega sino hasta que mueras?.- le pregunte completamente aterrorizado.-

-No lo sabremos hasta que lo intentes.- Me aseguro mientras se levantaba de la cama.-

Se poso frente a mí sentándose sobre mis piernas, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso tan tiernamente que supe que amaba a la mujer que tenia entre mis brazos, la abrace fuertemente. Ella se alejo un poco y quito el cabello de sus hombros, beso mi mejilla y cerro sus ojos. El conflicto interno era excesivo amaba a esta mujer pero la picazón en mi garganta me iba venciendo, mis ojos se tornaron rojos (Me alegre de que ella tuviera los ojos cerrados para no ver eso) y tome su cuello inclinando un poco su cabeza entonces lamí su garganta y la mordí ella se quejo y aferro su mano a mi camisa; su sangre era igual a como solía ser la de Kikyo limpia y pura, comencé a llenarme muy pronto era un elixir de dioses, sentí como su mano perdía fuerza y cayo; ella aun respiraba pero no quise seguir tentando a la suerte, me aleje de su cuello pero Kagome ya estaba inconsciente entre mis brazos, era tan débil como cualquier humano aunque a veces me parecía que ella era más delicada que muchos. La recosté en mi cama y la cubrí con mis sabanas, no me importaba si el mundo se acababa yo la tenía a ella, lo único que me importaba en este momento de mi existencia. Retire levemente sus cabellos del cuello y lamí su herida que aun sangraba, dulce y espesa era su sangre. Me quede a su lado, para que al despertar fuera mi rostro lo primero que viera, mi deseo de alimentarme ya se había calmado pero en mis adentros aun había el deseo de que la mujer en mi cama fuera mía.


End file.
